To love ru Una historia Diferente
by Kyle Cross Mors
Summary: Rito desaparece una semana despues de una llamada extraña, sin decir nada a nadie..¿que lo motivo a irse?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Un adiós sin despedida**

_Casa de la familia Yuuki y las princesas de Deviluke, hace 1 semana:_

-¿estás seguro de lo que dices?-pregunto un chico que respondía al nombre de Rito, estaba hablando por teléfono y no había nadie cerca para escucharlo, aun que sonaba bastante asombrado-pero….-siguió escuchando a la persona del otro lado de la línea mientras se mordía el labio inferior-de acuerdo, tan pronto como pueda iré….si…de acuerdo…nos vemos-el muchacho colgó la bocina del teléfono antes de irse a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con llave para no tener "intrusas indeseadas" por la noche

_Casa de la familia Yuuki y las princesas de Deviluke, ahora 3:00 pm:_

-¿Rito?- preguntaba una hermosa extraterrestre del planeta Deviluke de nombre Lala mientras abría la puerta de la ducha esperando oír algún reclamo, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie ahí

-¿Rito?-preguntaba una pequeña de cabello castaño oscuro de nombre Mikan asomándose al cuarto de su hermano mayor-¿Dónde estás?-se veía clara mente preocupada mientras entraba en la alcoba y veía un pedazo de papal sobre el escritorio, se acercó un poco indecisa y lo tomo entre las manos

-¿Rito-san?-esta vez era una de las princesas gemelas que respondía al nombre de Momo la que buscaba en la cocina al chico

-no sé porque se preocupan-contesto con indiferencia su gemela-de seguro Baka-Rito está dando un paseo con alguien mas

-no, ya le marcamos a todas, a Kotegawa-san, a Mikado-sensei, a Haruna-san, a Run-chan incluso a Yami y a Oshizuko y ninguna dice haberlo visto esta mañana ni mucho menos estar con él-contesto bastante preocupada la chica-ni siquiera esta con Saruyama y no contesta su móvil-al instante su gemela también cambio su semblante aburrido y fastidiado por uno serio

-¿en serio?

-sí, incluso Lala les marco a Lisa y a Mio, y tampoco, no sé donde pueda estar….-la pequeña estaba a punto de romper en llanto cuando un grito se escucho por toda la casa

-¡CHICAS! ¡VENGAN RAPIDO!-se escucho a Mikan

_Calles de la cuidad Sainan 3:15 pm:_

Una joven de pelo azulado corría por las calles de la ciudad tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían mientras su mente no dejaba de recordar las palabras de Mikan, que les pidió que fueran a su casa tan pronto como pudieran ya que se trataba de Rito, tan pronto vislumbro la casa de su amado vio como Yami se paraba en el techo de la casa mientras guardaba sus alas acompañada por Mikado-sensei, y veía del otro lado de la calle a la presidenta de la clase, Kotegawa Yui también corriendo a prisa

Definitivamente eso no pintaba nada bien

_Aéreo puerto internacional de Tokio 3:30 pm:_

Se podía ver a un chico de cabello castaño claro sentado en la sala de espera, el cabello acomodado de tal forma que no se le veían los ojos

-pasajeros con destino a París, Francia favor de abordar su avión en los próximos diez minutos, por la salida B2-se escucho una voz de mujer

El joven se levanto y empezó a caminar mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, llevaba su maleta en el hombro mientras se detenía enfrente de una puerta que tenía un letrero en el que se leía: "B2"

-es hora….hasta pronto chicas…-susurro entes de caminar asía el avión

Fin del prologo

Bien, aquí con una historia totalmente diferente a las publicadas en esta página porque la verdad ninguno de los fics…bueno, de los dos fics que hay me gustan, no es que tenga nada personal contra mis compañeros escritores ni nada

Bueno, este fic podrían considerarlo como la tercera temporada de la serie en anime o la segunda en manga, en lugar de To love ru Darknes pero no se preocupen, porque también incluiré la a Mea aquí

Por cierto, este fic será una especie de croosover con Devil may cray, esperen y verán, eso claro si me animan con sus rewis a seguir escribiéndolo

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: El regreso **

Calles de la cuidad Sainan 5:16 pm:

-mañana empiezan las clases ¿no es cierto?-pregunto Nana a las demás mientras caminaban por la calle y al no recibir respuesta alguna volteo a ver a sus acompañantes solo para observar que todas estaban visiblemente deprimidas-de verdad siguen deprimidas por eso….

-Rito…-susurro Lala con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos a modo de puchero-¿Dónde estás?

-Rito-san…-dijo Momo en el mismo tono depresivo que su hermana mayor

-vamos hermanas, baka-Rito está bien….el dijo que regresaría pronto ¿no es cierto Mikan?-pregunto la segunda princesa de Deviluke en un intento de alegrar a sus hermanas

-si…tienes razón-contesto la nombrada sonriendo, aun que también estaba triste intentaba no mostrarlo, sin saber que fallaba miserablemente-no es como si Rito regresara solo por que nosotras lo queremos…

_Casa de la familia Yuuki y las princesas de Deviluke Un mes atrás:_

-¿ya están todas?-pregunto la pequeña Mikan asomándose a la sala para encontrarse con todas sus amigas: Yami, Mikado-sensei, Yui, Run, Oshizu y Haruna, adames de las hermanas princesas e increíblemente también estaban Lisa (o Risa) y Mio-¿Qué…porque…están todas ustedes?

-¿no dijiste que llamáramos a todas?-pregunto Lala-todas son amigas de Rito…y se preocupan por el

-¿Qué sucede Mikan?-inquirió bastante preocupada Haruna-nos llamaste así de repente…¿le paso algo a Yuuki-kun?

-me temo que si…-contesto la pequeña mientras sacaba una carta de su bolsillo trasero y se la entregaba a la doctora del Universo ante la mirada de expectación de las demás

-¿esto es verdad…?-pregunto la mujer después de leer lo que decía la carta, tenía una cara de asombro total

-me temo que si…-contesto la castaña menor-no está en ningún sitio y el móvil lo tiene apagado en un cajón de su escritorio, así que esa es la única cosa en la que podemos creer

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Lisa para la sorpresa de muchas, ya que sonaba bastante preocupada

La sensei se dispuso a leer la carta en voz alta

_Para las chicas:_

_Les informo que mi iré por un tiempo a Francia a petición de mi Madre, se que estarán molestas por el hecho de que no les dije algo tan importante pero me pareció la mejor idea, ya que quería evitar despedidas tristes, aun que solo fuera por poco tiempo, no sé cuanto vaya a estar allá pero no se les ocurra venir, ¿me escuchaste Lala? Nos volveremos a ver. _

_Atte: Rito_

-Rito…¿se fue a Francia?-pregunto anonadada la peliazul-así…sin más…

-Yuuki-kun-susurro Sairenji intentando evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos-¿Por qué?

-oigan, tranquilícense-dijo Nana al ver que todas comenzaban entrar en un estado de depresión-no es como si no fuera a volver

-…pero que tal si estando allá, alguna chica extranjera se enamora de él, y el de ella y luego ella lo seduce con sus encantos extranjeros y ya nunca más nos quiere volver a ver-"dedujo la idol con expresión asustada en su rostro

-vamos Run-chan, que clase de idiota se enamoraría de un chico como Rito-contesto con fastidio la segunda princesa extraterrestre, ganándose una mirada de odio puro de parte de todas las presentes-…de acuerdo….ya entendí el punto

_Ahora:_

-ya hace un mes de eso…todo a estado bastante tranquilo por aquí desde que se fue-reflexiono Momo

-si…estas han sido las vacaciones más aburridas de mi vida-se quejo la princesa mayor mientras las cuatro chicas se detenían en frente de la puerta de la casa

-¿me pregunto cuándo volverá?-pregunto al aire Nana mientras entraba a la casa, ahora también con ese semblante triste, evidencia de que había dejado de fingir sobre lo que sentía-lo extraño

-yo también-contesto su gemela

-y yo-le secundo Lala

-y yo también-dijo Mikan mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala con la intención de sentarse un poco en el sillón

-Bienvenidas chicas-le saludo una voz conocida para ella-tardaron mucho en regresar ¿A dónde fueron?

La pequeña de ojos cafés volteo lentamente…esperando que sus sentidos no le estuvieran jugando alguna broma

A unos cuantos pasos, al pie de la escalera se encontraba el chico que había causado su depresión con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿de verdad eres tu….Rito-san?-pregunto la tercera princesa extraterrestre con temor en su voz

-¡Rito…!-grito alegre Lala mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su prometido que la atrapo sin problemas-¡volviste!

-estoy en casa, chicas-dijo sin perder la sonrisa

-Ri…-empezó Mikan al borde de las lágrimas

-¡Rito-nii!-se escucho un grito proveniente del segundo piso de la casa-¿Donde me dijiste que estaban tus playeras?

Mientras estas palabras eran pronunciadas una chica se asomo por la escalera, y falta decir que las demás quedaron asombradas pues se trataba de, según ellas, Riko, la versión femenina de Rito

-en el segundo cajón de la derecha-contesto el joven tranquilamente, ignorando el estado de Shock en el que se encontraban sus amigas y hermana

-gracias-dijo la chica antes de percatarse de la presencia de las demás-¡ho! Hola mucho gusto-saludo asomándose completamente revelando que se encontraba en ropa interior

-déjenme presentárselas-dijo de repente el castaño-les presento a Yuuki Kikue….mi hermana gemela…


	3. Chapter 3

-_me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que pise este mundo-_pensaba una chica rubia parada sobre el poste de luz mientras miraba la luna que resplandecía enormemente esa noche -_y cuánto tiempo quedándome aquí en Sainan City _

…

-¡Rito! Despierta o llegaras tarde-grito Mikan que estaba con el cucharon en la mano y el delantal puesto después de preparar el desayuno

-Rito-san, Rito-san-llamaba suavemente la voz de Momo-Mikan-san te está llamando, si no despiertas pronto…-en ese momento nuestro joven abrió los ojos para ver encima suyo a la tercera princesa de Deviluke con únicamente su camisa de su pijama abierta mostrando buena parte de sus pechos-Si no despiertas pronto…entonces, ¿solo tendré que jugarte algunas bromas?-le aviso con ese tono de voz suave y sexy

-buenos días Momo-saludo cortésmente el chico aun debajo de ella en una pose totalmente comprometedora-gracias por levantarme…

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Nana con su pijama

-¿oh, estas despierto?-pregunto-Mikan está apunto de venir a despertar a su tonto hermano-entonces fue cuando se percató de la extraña posición en la que se encontraban su hermana y el castaño-¡que rayos estás haciendo con Momo tan temprano por la mañana!-rugió mientras intentaba atraparlo lanzándose sobre el

Ninguna de las gemelas extraterrestres pudo ver cómo, pero el joven se coló por entre las piernas de momo y paso al lado de Nana para recargarse en la puerta mientras la segunda princesa se estrellaba en la cama

-en primer lugar, ella estaba encima mío cuando desperté y en segundo, si, si es demasiado temprano para hacer algo, pero ¿a quién le importa eso?-contesto el chico saliendo de su habitación y tocando la puerta de al lado-Kikue levántate o llegaremos tarde-le llamo para después bajar las escaleras dejando a las gemelas aun asombradas por lo que había hecho y dicho, al bajar a la planta baja se encontró con una desnuda Lala que se secaba el cabello con una toalla

-Buenos días Rito, ¡puf! Nada se siente mejor que un baño por la mañana ¿no?-pregunto la pelirrosa

-sí, no hay nada mejor-estuvo de acuerdo el chico mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla sin inmutarse por la desnudez de la chica-buenos días Lala, te ves genial, pero vete a vestir o te dará un resfriado, ¡Kikue!-volvió a gritar mientras entraba en la cocina

-¿Qué demonios….?-susurro Nana que estaba en las escaleras y había visto todo, y seguía en estado de shock por la manera tan rara de actuar del prometido de su hermana mayor

-…-Momo solo parecía estar en su mundo

-ya voy, ya voy, pero tengo sueño, no he dormido casi nada, los husos horarios son una maldición-respondió aun con sueño la voz de la joven al tiempo que salía de su cuarto

-buenos días Mikan, Celine-saludo cordialmente mientras se sentaba a comer una tostada

-buenos días-saludo la hermana menor del joven un poco confusa por los recientes hechos

-mawu-fue toda la contestación de la bebe planta antes de volver a su propia tostada

…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yousaki Riko

-¿edad?

-16

-¿De dónde vienes?

-de Tokio

-¿Qué eres de mí?

-tu prima

-¿Por qué decidiste mudarte a Sainan City?

-porque mis padres salieron por primera vez los dos del país, así que vine a vivir con mis primos

-¿De qué conoces a Saruyama?

-una vez vine de visita y el me vio, después tuve que venir una segunda vez y Lala me consiguió una cita con él, me llevo al cine a ver una película romántica y cuando estamos en el parque tuve que salir corriendo por un imprevisto, hasta entonces nunca lo he vuelto a ver

-perfecto-fue todo lo que pudo decir el joven mientras sonreía de camino a la escuela

-¿para qué es todo esto Rito-nii?-no pudo evitar preguntar la joven que aún no entendía por qué tenía que fingir ser su prima

-porque en varias ocasiones y por diferentes circunstancias me he vuelto chica, y ese fue el nombre que di, y dado que prácticamente era tú, sería demasiado raro que aparecieras con un nombre diferente y diciendo ser mi hermana, será más fácil así-le contesto el joven mientras seguía caminando

-¿Qué sucede Rito? pareces pensativo-opino la princesa de Deviluke al ver el semblante serio de su prometido

-nada, Lala solamente tengo el presentimiento que hoy pasara algo importante-fue toda la respuesta del ojicafe mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa a sus acompañantes que devolvieron el gesto

…

-oh, cierto-exclamo débilmente le chico mientras se ponía sus zapatos de la escuela-no les avise a las demás que ya estoy aquí…perdón por eso Yami-se disculpó mirando a su derecha para encontrarse con la rubia que le miraba con una mezcla de asombro y tranquilidad

-Yuuki Rito…-empezó la nombrada

-buenos días, Yami-saludo alegre como siempre la pelirrosa interrumpiendo a la antigua caza recompensas

-buenas días…princesa-devolvió el saludo con su acostumbrada frialdad antes de dar media vuelta e irse, no sin antes darle un vistazo a Kikue pero sin decir nada

-buenos días, Lala-saludo una voz detrás de la pelirrosa

-¡buenas!-exclamo enérgica la nombrada dando media vuelta para ver a su amiga

-buenos días Haruna-chan, Risa, Oshizuko-saludo gentilmente el joven saliendo de atrás de su prometida sorprendiendo a las chicas que lo miraron incrédulas

-ri…Rito…-balbuceo la pelimorada aun sin salir del shock-cu…¿Cuándo llegaste?

-de hecho, fue ayer por la tarde, perdón por no llamarles para avisar pero pensé que tendrían mejores cosa que hacer-contesto sonriente el joven

-¡como dices eso!-exclamo una, al parecer, molesta Risa-todas estábamos preocupadas cuando te fuiste sin decir adiós, ¿por qué pensaste que no tendríamos tiempo para irte a recibir como es debido?-parecía ofendida por el comentario

-no fue solo por eso, tenía que preparar a la otra parte de la sorpresa-respondió el castaño mirando a la joven tranquilamente, cosa que pareció confortarla

-¿qué otra parte?-inquirió curiosa la fantasma

-a ella-dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver a Kikue que saludo tímidamente a las aún más impactadas chicas-les presento a mi prima: Yousaki Riko-las chicas estaban a punto de estallar en preguntas pero una mirada del joven las hizo darse cuenta de que eran el centro de atención al tiempo que les decía "luego les explico"-por cierto, ¿ya te dije que me gustas Haruna?-pregunto cómo quien cuestiona sobre el clima dejando a la nombrada al borde de un infarto para luego acercársele y robarle un fugas beso en los labios-nos vemos en clase-se despidió dando vuelta siendo seguido por su prometida que estaba bastante sonriente y su hermana que tenía una mueca en la cara

-¡eso fue sorprendente Rito!-exclamo la princesa al llegar a las escaleras-¡no puedo creer que por fin te le declararas a Haruna!

El joven solo se limitó a sonreír antes de que el sonido de unos libros cayendo le hiciera voltear para encontrarse a la presidenta de la clase al borde de un desmayo

-¿Yui?-pregunto el joven acercándose lentamente a su amiga que estaba tambaleándose peligrosamente al borde de las escaleras

-¿tu…tú te le con…confesaste a Sairenji …?-pregunto aun anonada por la información

-sí, la he vuelto a ver apenas hace cinco minutos y me nació decirle lo que sentía, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto bastante preocupado mientras la sujetaba del brazo y la alejaba de las escaleras

Por alguna razón, en cuando la delegada vio a los ojos al chico y vio la preocupación que reflejaban. Se olvidó de todo por varios minutos que hubieran podido ser horas de no ser por la pregunta insistente del castaño

-¿estás bien?

-s…si…-contesto agachando la cabeza para evitar el hacer evidente el sonrojo y comenzaba a recoger los libros que había tirado siendo prontamente ayudada por el próximo rey de Deviluke-es…espero que sean felices….-susurro la joven aprovechando que estaba cerca del castaño y conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir para evidenciar su corazón roto tras la noticia

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto el chico un poco dudoso

-tú y Sairenji…hacen…bonita pareja "tonto…aun me hace decirlo"-pensó la joven mientras se levantaba ya con todos los libros

-¿de qué hablas? solo le dije que me gustaba, nada más, ni siquiera sé si yo le gusto o nada por el estilo-le contesto mientras le quitaba los libros-vaya, esto pesa, ¿los llevas al salón, no? Yo los llevare-dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras

De alguna manera esas palabras reconfortaron y pegaron las partes rotas del corazón de la pelinegra con un brillo de extraña esperanza

-gracias-susurro sin levantar la vista

-¡mawu!-se escuchó la voz de una niña-bebe-planta (o lo que sea) para después ver a Celine estampándose de lleno en la cara de Rito provocando que se fuera de espaldas

En ese momento, la presidenta tuvo una visión que involucraba a Rito bajo su falda, abrazado de sus piernas y sujetando el elástico de sus bragas con los dientes

Pero lo que paso fue completamente diferente, y para asombro de todas, vieron como el castaño giraba en el aire y caía elegantemente el lado de la presidenta mientras sujetaba a Celine con una mano y los libros con la otra

-pensé que les había dicho que no trajeran a Celine a la escuela y si lo hacían se la debían de dejar a cargo a Mikado-sensei…-les regaño el chico mirando hacia las escaleras-¿o me equivoco, Nana, Momo?

En efecto, las princesas gemelas se encontraban en las escaleras vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela asombradas por la agilidad mostrada por el chico hace solo unos segundos

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto saliendo del asombro la primogénita de Deviluke-¿y por qué están usando esos uniformes?

-¡hemos sido transferidas a esta escuela a partir de hoy!-exclamo Nana también reaccionando

-lo mantuvimos en secreto porque queríamos sorprenderlos-confeso Momo

-¿en serio?-cuestiono Lala tan alegre como siempre-¡no me di cuenta en absoluto!

-es aburrido quedarse todo el día en casa con Momo y Celine-dijo la segunda princesa-pero tú no te ves tan sorprendido Rito

-no lo estoy-contesto el joven restándole importancia-ayer cuando regrese a casa y no había nadie, entre a su cuarto buscándolas y encontré los uniformes, así que ya me lo imaginaba

-tranfer…¿a primer año?-pregunto Kotegawa-¿ya tienen esa edad?

-teehee…no te preocupes por pequeñeces como esa, el director ya se encargó de eso-contesto la tercera princesa mientras la pelinegra imaginaba al director diciendo cosas como: "si son lindas, entonces no hay problema"

-como sea, te veré por aquí Kotegawa-dijo la menos dotada de las gemelas pasando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-¡Nana! Debería ser: "espero verte por aquí"-le regaño su gemela-debes saber cómo dirigirte a tus mayores, pero…-continuó acercándose discretamente al castaño-haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para llevarnos bien el uno con el otro, ¿no, Rito-sempai?

-eso espero-respondió el chico sonriendo tranquilamente-solo no te sobre esfuerces ¿ok?

**Flash Back**

_Baño de la familia Yuuki, ayer por la noche:_

-¿me pregunto qué dirá mañana Haruna cuando nos volvamos a ver?-pregunto al aire el joven castaño con media sonrisa mientras se relajaba en la tina

-lo más probable es que se ponga muy feliz, así como todas las demás-le contesto Momo mientras entraba al baño completamente desnuda

-¿crees eso?-inquirió curioso mirando a su escucha sin siquiera alterarse

-oh, pero por supuesto-respondió la chica mientras se metía en la tina y se pegaba a el de manera muy provocativa-después de todo, Rito-san está rodeado de muchas chicas que le quieren en secreto, mira que tener a tantas chicas esperando a hacer a Rito-san feliz…¿no es asombroso?

-pero solo puedo elegir a una-argumento el castaño

-¿Por qué? Si después de todo, TÚ eres el siguiente rey de Deviluke, y no es problema para un rey, tener concubinas-le corto la chica mientras juntaba su pecho desnudo con el de su escucha

-en eso tienes razón, pero bueno, será mejor que salga antes de que me arrugue como una pasa-dijo antes de salir de la tina

La pelirrosa solo sonrió de manera sensual ante lo que estaba viendo

-no hay razón, para temer-dijo-crearemos un harem para Rito-san, donde todas sean honestan con sus sentimientos y yo te ayudare

**Fin del flash back**

_Escuela superior de Sainan City, Salón 1-B_

-Soy Nana Asta Deviluke

-y yo Momo Velia Deviluke

El "ohhhh" generar no se hizo esperar y tan pronto las gemelas se sentaron, varios chicos rodearon a la última de las princesas

-Momo-san, tengo una pregunta para ti

-yo también

-y yo tengo Tres

-¿estas saliendo con alguien?

-¿Qué te gusta?

-¿Cuál es tu tipo favorito de chico?

-¿eres hermana de Lala-sampai?

-¿me puedes dar tu correo?

Esas y más preguntas sonaron alrededor de la pobre princesa que estaba nerviosa

-aww….son demasiadas preguntas-se limitó a contestar amablemente la chica

-hmph…hacer esa rutina de niña buena de nuevo…-susurro fastidiada Nana observando a su gemela-¿por qué alguien como ella es tan popular?...cielos-dijo levantándose-tal vez solo debería ir a la clase de ane-ue y…-en ese momento observo a una chica parada en la ventana que estaba viendo hacia el exterior de hermosa cabellera pelirroja, de cabello corto hasta los hombros pero con una larga trenza que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura, parecía estar perdida viendo el cielo-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó mientras se acercaba a la extraña

-…estoy viendo a esos pequeños-contesto de manera casi ausente la pelirroja, revelando una hermosa voz-han estado volando juntos…me pregunto si son amigos o no

-¡oh! Las aves-exclamo la pelirrosa al ver bien a dos pequeñas avecillas que volaban juntas y parecían hablarse-están diciendo: "debemos de volar al sur hoy"-le tradujo acercándose a la ventana

-¿puedes entenderlos?-preguntó la extraña un poco escéptica

-¡Si, nací con la habilidad de leer la mente de los animales!-exclamo la chica-algo así como telepatía, he sido capaz de hacerme amiga de todo tipo de animales alrededor del universo…ah…re…realmente estoy diciendo la verdad-añadió rápidamente

-¡increíble!-exclamo la chica mirando por fin a la extraterrestre, revelando unos ojos negros con miel-es un talento increíble ¡ser capaz de hablar con los animales! Es algo sorprendente tener a alguien así en mi clase…¿hmm?...¿siempre estuviste en esta clase?-pregunto intrigada la joven

-nop…acabo de ser transferida…acabo de presentarme hace unos momentos…-contesto la pelirrosa con una jota de sudor recorriéndole la nuca-"que persona tan despreocupada"-pensó- entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Mea, ¡Kurosaki Mea!-se presentó la pelirroja-¿y qué hay de ti?

-Soy Nana, Nana Asta Deviluke, ¡gusto en conocerte!

…

-Que molesto-decía al aire Momo, mientras caminaba por el patio de la escuela-esos chicos de la clase no conocen nada de modestia, solo dejan salir sus deseos, deberían seguir el ejemplo de Rito-san, Aww…-suspiro mientras se sonrojaba-la cara sonrojada de Rito es tan adorable…"o era"-siguió hablando pero ahora en sus pensamientos-"desde que regreso de donde quiera que haiga estado su actitud es totalmente diferente y ha pasado de ser un tonto lindo y caballeroso a ser todo un galán que mantiene la tranquilidad ante cualquier situación, en otras palabras ha dejado de ser lindo y tierno para ser sexy, pero eso es bueno, facilitara mucho el plan del Harem de Rito, ya que no muestra ninguna intención de ir en contra y eso es grandioso, ahora solo tengo que esforzarme en hacer mi parte y trabajar desde el exterior"-finalizo mientras llegaba a una banca en la que estaba sentada la asesina dorada leyendo un libro y comiendo Taiyaki(si no saben lo que es y están leyendo este fic de to love ru, por favor pidan perdón y cierren esta página)-Ya…mi…san-canto a manera de saludo la princesa

-¿no eres…-empezó la chica al verla-… Momo Velia Deviluke? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-bueno, hehehe, lo que pasa es que pensé que ya que me transferí a esta escuela, pensé que debía de hacerme amiga de mis compañeros aliens aquí-contesto alegremente

-¿amiga mía?-repitió la rubia mirando a la sonriente pelirrosa-…no gracias, ahora mismo realmente no estoy buscando amistades, tener a Mikan como amiga es más que suficiente

La tercera princesa esbozo una diminuta sonrisa tras ese comentario-"sabía que no sería nada fácil….Konjiki no Yami"-pensó-"ella es la legendaria asesina que tiene el poder de la transformación, la habilidad de transformar cada parte de tu cuerpo en un arma mortal, su verdadero nombre, así como su historia son completamente desconocidos, desde que llego a la tierra ella ha ido tras Rito como su objetivo…pero yo se…que fue Rito-san el primero en darte a probar el sabor de tu comida favorita, el Taiyaki; mis sentidos me dicen en gran medida que ella es definitivamente una de las chicas atraídas a Rito-san, pero por otro lado, ella aun ve a Rito como su objetivo para eliminar, hacia el lado que ella decida será un factor importante en el éxito o fracaso de mi plan del Harem…por eso es que sería útil hacer que se enamore de él…si Yami se obsesiona con Rito….el tendrá defensa personal asegurada"-

-¡hablando de eso!-hablo después de pensar un poco la chica-¿Yami-san no estaría interesada también en transferirse a esta escuela?

-¿transferirme?-repitió la asesina dorada-no hay ninguna razón para transferirme aquí…-se respondió dándole un mordisco a su comida

-¡no tiene sentido!-contraataco la princesa-¡podras usar este uniforme y también podrás unirte a los eventos escolares!

-uniforme…evento…-repitió la de negro moviendo su pescado (el de taiyaki) en forma pensativa

-"no hay reacción"-pensó desesperada la pelirrosa-¡eso es! también está el festival Sainan y la piscina y entonces también esta….la parte en la que te vuelves más íntima con Rito-san

-…gracias pero no-contesto bajando la cabeza provocando que su cabello le tapara los ojos

-"oh, no, la presione demasiado"-se regañó la hermana de Lala-bueno…-intento arreglar las cosas pero un grito se lo impidió

-¡WAAA! ¡Aléjense de mí!-se escuchó gritar a una chica para que segundos después Kikue apareciera corriendo

-Riko-san ¿qué pasa?-pregunto la ojiverde al ver a la chica

-¡Momo!-exclamo al verla la castaña-estos tipos….vinieron repentinamente tras de mi

Al instante todos los chicos de la clase llegaron caminando lentamente con los ojos en blanco y con la saliva escurriéndoles por la boca

-¡¿qué les sucede a todos ustedes?-exclamo la pelirrosa-¿qué sucedió?

-no lo sé….Saruyama estaba intentando convencerme de tener otra cita con él y de repente…-intento explicar la gemela de Rito

-¿Y Rito?-pregunto de inmediato

-fue a la cafetería atraerme algo de almorzar porque olvide el almuerzo que me preparo Mikan

-**te encontré…Konjiki no Yami…-**se escuchó una voz bastante maquiavélica proveniente de la garganta de Saruyama**-¡Ven y juega con nosotros!**

El nombrado se lanzó con la intención de matar a la rubia juntando sus manos para lanzar un poderoso golpe que destrozo la banca de donde había estado la chica que había saltado para esquivarle

-"esta fuerza no es normal…alguien los está controlando"-analizo la caza recompensas

Al instante la mayoría de los chicos-zombis atraparon a la asesina dorada en pleno aire sujetándola de donde pudieron, que fueron varias partes bastante sugestivas, el colmo fue cuando Saruyama se lanzó con la aparente intención de tocarla en partes que no deben ser mencionadas en público, lo que generó una violenta reacción por parte de la "acosada" que volvió sus cabellos puños y se despachó a todos en un remolino de puñetazos

-yo…odio a los pervertidos…-finalizo una Yami sonrojada que se cubría el pecho con los brazos y tenía las piernas juntas

Mientas que con Momo:

Varios chicos-zombis se lanzaron con no muy buenas intenciones por lo que Kikue se aferró un poco más al cuerpo de su amiga

-Riko-san esto es muy peligroso así que-con un rápido movimiento la tiro al suelo-¡quédate abajo!-le ordeno mientras comenzaba a esquivar con bastante habilidad los golpes de los chicos-zombis-"no me gusta hacer esto frente a otras personas"-pensó mientras seguía esquivando posando su intimidad a centímetros de la cara de Riko que de haber sido su hermano y como era antes estaría con una hemorragia nasal, pero ella estaba más aterrada que excitada en ese momento, rápidamente saco su celular y tecleo unas cuantas veces-¡sistema de transportación D-Dial! ¡Transporte!-de la nada tres plantas gigantes emergieron de la tierra sujetando a los chicos-zombis-listo, ahora todo está bien-dijo mientras se paraba ayudaba a incorporarse a la castaña que vio con gran asombro las plantas

-¿qué es esto?-exclamo al verlas

-¿tu hermano no te lo dijo?-pregunto tranquila Momo-mi habilidad es el de crear lazos con las plantas, los cientos de plantas que he coleccionado a lo largo de la galaxia, harán todo lo que les diga

-**justo como pensé…-**se escuchó una voz aterradora proveniente de la garganta de Saruyama-**no acabaste con ninguno aquí…parece que la información de que fuiste domada en la tierra era cierta**

-¿quién eres?-pregunto de manera desconcertada la rubia mientras que Momo y Kikue estaban inmóviles escuchando

**-soy alguien que conoce tu verdadero yo…-**contesto la voz-…**Despierta konjiki no Yami…¡este no es el lugar en el que deberías estar!-**ante estas palabras la nombrada abrió desmesuradamente sus bellos ojos-**así es…la oscuridad es tu verdadera Naturaleza, no tienes ninguna otra razón de existir más que ser una asesina, no deberías ser amable con los terrícolas en lo absoluto. Ha sido un dulce sueño del cual debes despertar ahora…Tu objetivo…Yuuki Rito-**es ese instante la castaña y la pelirrosa se tensaron**-está de pie a tú la…-**la voz se detuvo de golpe cortesía de un pan de melón que se metió justo en la boja de Saruyama

-haber, pedazo de inútil…-interrumpió la voz de Rito que apareció de la nada sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su mejor amigo-no me importa quien seas pero debes ser o muy estúpido o muy ciego para no darte cuenta de que ella-dijo señalando a su hermana-no soy yo, y no me importa quien seas, deja a Yami en paz-dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba lentamente y pasaba a un lado de la Rubia-vámonos, vayamos por algo de Taiyaki, yo invito-le dijo tomándola del hombro y haciéndola dar media vuelta mirando a una ventana de la escuela desde la que Kurosaki Mea observaba todo lo acontecido y vio la mirada del castaño dirigirse a ella con una mueca de burla….

…

Vaya, pensé que no acababa…bien he aquí el capítulo 2 de este fic para su disfrute y espero Rewis con su opinión


	4. Chapter 4

-Por favor, escucha esto, maestro-pidió una chica de cabello rojo con una trenza hasta los muslos y con uniforme de escuela sentada en la cornisa de un edificio-hoy pude hacer una "amiga" por primera vez, ¿no es genial?-pregunto a la nada mirando las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer

En eso, un cuervo de considerable tamaño se posó en un contenedor de agua

**-…no me digas que esta vida fácil ha hecho que olvides tu objetivo original**….-le regaño una voz siniestra , aunque aparentemente de chica, proveniente del cuervo-**Mea**

-oh, por supuesto que no-canturreo la nombrada-lo recuerdo "muuuy" bien

La chica se volteó revelando una mirada oscura y vacía

-debo traer de vuelta a la antigua Yami-oneechan-le recordó-¿no es así?

-**La actual forma de Konjiki no Yami no es útil para nuestro objetivo**-le argumento el cuervo-**hay que recuperar su antigua personalidad, y para eso solo hay un camino….**

…

-Que Konjiki no Yami elimine a Yuuki Rito, con sus propias manos-dedujo Momo en la habitación del susodicho con Kikue presente

-…¿en serio?-preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, una aterrada y el otro de forma burlesca

-bueno, es lógico pensar que el autor del crimen controlaba a Saruyama y a los otros para atacarnos pero…..-intento conjeturar el castaño

-es un poco raro que lo hayan hecho-termino Kikue

-si…pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa-contesto la princesa-el enemigo realmente estaba tratando de provocar a Yami-san, es claro que su objetivo es que vuelva a su forma original de asesina

-¿quién haría tal cosa?-cuestiono Kuikue-¿con que motivo?

-no lo sé….al parecer a Saruyama y a los demás les lavaron el cerebro, porque no recuerdan nada-contesto la pelirrosa-pero debe de ser alguien que conoce el pasado de Yami-san-conjeturo rápidamente

-"tu objetivo esta justo al lado tuyo"-recordó la castaña aterrada

-pero lo que me preocupa es que después de ser provocada por el enemigo…-siguió la princesa extraterrestre-Yami-san tenga un cambio de actitud "que sería lo opuesto a mi plan de atraer a Yami-san al harem de Rito-san volviéndola inofensiva"-termino en sus pensamientos, solo para ser sacada de estos por un dedo en medio de su frente

-no te lastimes el cerebro buscando respuestas, ni enredándote en conflictos innecesarios, Yami nunca me atacaría-le dijo Rito sonriendo tranquilamente

-¿pero cómo lo sabes?-no pudo evitar preguntar Kikue

-porque la conozco y…bueno…si ella intentara matarme….no garantizo que sea tan fácil-contesto cambiando su sonrisa tranquila por una enigmática-además….¿Yami matándome? No importa como lo mires….-argumento con sorna

-ciertamente….-estuvo de acuerdo Momo, aunque parecía extrañada por alguna razón-de cualquier forma, no creo que la Yami-san actual llegara tan lejos….

-¿no es cierto? Hahaha….-preguntaron nerviosamente Momo y Kikue al mismo tiempo

-estoy segura de que estamos pensando demasiado en eso….-comento nerviosamente la castaña

-lo mejor será tomar un poco de café para cambiar de humor ¿les parece?-sugirió la pelirrosa mientras bajaban las escaleras

Pero no contaban con:

-Perdona la intromisión….Yuuki Rito-les dijo la asesina dorada con un cuchillo en la mano

-¡Yami-san!-exclamo aterrada Riko poniéndose detrás de su hermano-¡¿qué haces en la cocina?! ¡¿y que hay con ese cuchillo?!-pregunto-"no me digas que ella de verdad va a matar a onii-chan…."

-oh, Yami, no te preocupes, estás en tu casa-le contesto felizmente el único chico mientras se servía con toda tranquilidad un poco de café

-Yami-san-se escuchó la voz de Mikan que entraba a la cocina-toma, te traje un delantal-le dijo mientras le entregaba la prenda

-Mi…Mikan-san….-llamo Momo nerviosa-¿Por qué esta Yami-san aquí?-pregunto tanteando el terreno

-¿hmm?-volteo la castaña-le ofrecí hace mucho tiempo que pasara la noche aquí otra vez…y además, empezare a enseñarle cocina terrestre a partir de hoy-contesto sonriendo

-Cuando le pregunte a Mikan sobre la cultura terrestre, ella me recomendó cocinar….-agrego la rubia mientras se ponía el delantal

-¿huh?-fue lo más inteligente que dijo la gemela de Rito

-¿cocinar….?-repitió la tercera princesa dudosa

-¡bien! Prueba cortando los vegetales rápidamente Yami-san-pidió la menor de los Yuuki

-ok….

-tu…¿tú que crees Momo?—pregunto secretamente Riko a la pelirrosa justo en el momento en que Rito regreso con ellas tomando tranquilamente su café

-no lo sé….pero no deberíamos bajar nuestra guardia-le contesto la chica-nuestra oponente es una legendaria asesina después de todo…

Y por extraño que parezca, lo siguiente que vieron fue a Rito sujetando tranquilamente el cuchillo que había tenido segundos antes Yami con el filo entre sus dedos índice y medio

-lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a esto, así que se me escapo-fue la excusa de la rubia que miraba curiosa al chico

-"¿es eso cierto?"-pensó aterrada la gemela del chico

-oh, no te preocupes Yami, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez, o podrías lastimar a alguien-le contesto el castaño entregándole el utensilio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-No, no Yami-san, tientes que agarrarlo fuerte-le regaño Mkan-te enseñare como…

Esta escena era vista por las otras dos princesas de Deviluke que estaban en el comedor

-Mikan parece como si se estuviera divirtiendo-observo Nana mientras comía una paleta de caramelo ovalada (joder, una tupsi)

-siempre es divertido hacer cualquier cosa con una amiga-le contesto con alegría Lala

-yo también hice una amiga en la escuela hoy-dijo la pequeña

-¿eh? ¿En tu primer día? Wow, eres rápida-respondió la primogénita

-ella dijo que mi habilidad de ser amiga de los animales "es asombrosa"-cito la segunda hija con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad que sorprendió a su hermana

-ya veo….-le dijo sonriendo-¡bien por ti, Nana!

-se las presentare a todos la próxima vez, pero a Rito no-aclaro en cuando el susodicho se acercó-porque él es una bestia

-bien, eso tiene sentido-le restó importancia le chico mientras se acercaba a su prometida-hey Lala, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-le pregunto parándose frente a ella

-claro Rito ¿de qué se trata?-pregunto la princesa a su futuro esposo un poco extrañada al igual que las demás que escucharon eso

-necesito que me hagas un D-dial por favor-le pidió juntando las manos y guiñando el ojo

-claro…¿pero para que lo quieres?-inquirió sorprendida

-quiero guardar unas cosas que traje de Francia y que necesito traer a la mano-le contesto simplemente el chico, a lo que su gemela lo miro de forma cómplice

-¿sería mucho pedir que me hicieras uno a mí también Lala-san?-inquirió Kikue parándose junto a su hermano

-ehh….está bien-respondió la mujer un tanto insegura-mañana los tendré-contesto ya con su tono alegre de siempre

-Gracias-dijeron los gemelos al unísono

Mientras eso pasaba en el comedor, en la cocina:

-parece que fue buena idea trasferir a Momo-san y a Nana-san al colegio Sainan

-supongo que si…-contesto distraída la asesina dorada sin dejar de picar las verduras

-Yami-san, deberías transferirte también-opino la castaña oscura a su amiga, cosa que fue escuchada por la tercera princesa-creo que así podrías estudiar la cultura terrestre más a fondo, sobre todo, estoy segura de que te divertirás

-¿es así?-pregunto la asesina, aunque nadie sabía si se refería a los vegetales o a lo dicho por su amiga

-"bien, Mikan-san, para garantizar la seguridad de Rito-san es el mejor lugar para poder vigilarla"-pensó la ojiverde-si Mikan-san lo dice, deberías intentar transferirte, creo que aún hay vacantes en mi clase-intento ayudar a la causa

-ya veo-susurro la chica con poder de transformación-si me convirtiera en una estudiante, entonces las probabilidades de apuntar a Yuuki Rito aumentaran-dedujo secamente

-"¿tu…tuvo el efecto contrario?"-pensó sorprendida la princesa-"si ese es el caso…."

-ahí vas otra vez, Yami-san-dijo tranquilamente la menor de los Yuuki

-"las palabras de Yami-san no deberían tomarse tan a la ligera Mikan-san"-pensó alarmada la chica

…

-Ya está todo terminado-anuncio Mikan a la familia mientras servía la mesa

-Waaa-fue la reacción general de los presentes

-esta delicioso Yami-san-alabo Nana

-gracias, lo hice justo como Mikan me enseño-contesto la legendaria caza recompensas

-esta delicioso…..-fue el turno de Lala-¿verdad Celine-chan?

-Mau-fue la respuesta de la pequeña que devoraba su plato como si su vida se fuera en ello

Mientras que Momo y Kikue estaban paralizadas de terror al ver el plato que tenía Rito enfrente

-"¿por qué….por qué solo en la sopa de miso de onii-chan hay Taiyaki?"-se preguntó aterrada la castaña

-"esta debe de ser su táctica, desequilibrar la dieta de Rito y….¿debilitarlo lentamente?"-fue el pensamiento de Momo

-"ella…ella lo está viendo"-la gemela de Rito observo a la rubia que miraba fijamente a su hermano-"no me digas que si come eso…."

-"no creo que haya echado veneno delante de Mikan-san pero…."-fueron las cavilaciones de la gemela menor de Deviluke

-"mejor dicho….ella lo matara si no come eso…."-concluyo aterrada por la vida de su hermano, y es que Rito le había contado toda su historia y la había descritito tan bien que ella de alguna manera sentía que había estado con ellas desde el principio ya que hasta parecía conocerlas como si lo hubiera estado

Por su parte, el único varón de la casa miraba su plato fijante aunque con una expresión indescifrable, antes de acercar sus palillos a la sopa…

-Gracias por la comida-dijeron todos al unísono en cuando acabaron

-Rito-san….¡resiste!-exclamo preocupada Momo al ver que su próximo rey no daba señales de algo raro y supuso que estaba muriendo

-¿de qué hablas?-susurro por lo bajo el chico, bastante extrañado

-"ella aun lo mira…"-se dijo la gemela del chico preocupada por él, pensando en la manera de alejarlo del ambiente de tensión que (al menos ella) sentía-¡cierto! Nii-chan, no tienes crema limpiadora facial, ¿por qué no vamos a la tienda?-pregunto mirando al chico, que sonrió

-Tienes razón-contesto levantándose de la mesa-gracias por recordármelo

-es ese caso, también trae la leche de siempre-le pidió Mikan

-hai….-contesto con calma mientras se dirigía la puerta

-ah…Rito-san-exclamo la hermana menor de Lala levantándose-espérame, voy contigo

Al cerrarse la puerta, las chicas siguieron con lo suyo, pero Mikan estaba bastante pensativa

-"esa Momo y Kikue, ellas han estado pegándose a Rito desde que regreso…."-pensó molesta-"no puedo culpar a Kikue, pero a Momo…."

Sainan City, en el minisúper de nombre seven twelve (¿qué? así dice en el manga….)

-¿esta es la crema que necesitas Rito-san?-preguntó inocente la pelirrosa mientras se inclinaba para cogerla

-sí, esa-contesto sin problemas el chico, mientras leía una revista de motos y tenía un helado de fresa en la mano

-ah….-suspiro una preocupada Kikue al lado de la pelirrosa

-está bien Kikue-san-comenzó a decir la chica menor-no importa cuántas veces vengan a amedrentar a Rito-san, yo lo protegeré, aun con mi vida al límite-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Momo…-empezó conmovida la castaña

-no puedo dejar que el valioso Rito-san muera-continuo la chica mientras se levantaba-antes de que el Harem esté listo…porque es absurdo el "plan del harem" sin Rito-san-dijo sonriente

-"plan del harem"-repitió la castaña en shock

-sí, el "plan del harem"-contesto sonriente

-¿y yo puedo ser parte de…?-iba a preguntar pero una mano en su cabeza, así como en la de la pelirrosa las distrajo

-dejen de decir la palabra "harem" en un lugar como este ¿quieren?-les pidió el joven señalándoles con la mirada a un tipo gordo con pinta de friki que estaba conmocionado por haberlas oído

-entonces…¿vas enserio con eso?-preguntó con su ya característica tranquilidad mientras destapaba el bote de helado y comenzaba a comérselo una vez que estuvieron afuera del minisúper

-por supuesto-canturreo feliz la chica-es una forma milagrosa de resolver todo, incluyendo el problema de sucesión para el trono de Deviluke

-pero….-intento protestar la hermana del que comía el postre helado

-¿no lo sabes?, no es problema para un rey el tener concubinas, además, onee-sama no es la única chica cuya felicidad depende de Rito-san

_Por ejemplo:_

En el balcón de su departamento, Sairenji Haruna estaba viendo las luces de la ciudad

-el viento se siente bien-dijo al aire-me preguntó que estará haciendo ahora….Rito-kun

En otra parte de la ciudad, en la residencia Kotegawa:

-realmente Yuuki-kun no ha sido más que problemas para mi desde que regreso-se quejaba la presidenta Yui mientras bebía un poco de café-me pregunto por qué él es de esa forma…¿por qué estas sonriendo onii-chan?-añadió al ver a su hermano mirándola con una amplia y divertida sonrisa en el sofá de enfrente

-¿hmmm? En nada-contesto el chico-solo pienso en como siempre hablas de Yuuki-kun-le contesto el rubio sin cambiar su cara, causando un enorme sonrojo en la castaña

-¡¿Qué tipo de tonterías estas diciendo!?-recrimino en un grito-¡que desvergonzado!

De regreso con el trio:

-de verdad, las mujeres alrededor de ti….-empezó Momo, pensando en Run, en Mikan y Yami así como en Mikado-sensei y Ozhisuko-todas te quieren de una forma u otra….-se abrazó al brazo del castaño, pegando sus pechos en el-si tú quieres, podrías hacer a todas tus esclavas de amor, sin duda, incluso hasta a Yami-san…

-oh, vamos, eso no tiene ningún sentido-contesto mientras terminaba de comerse su litro de helado de fresa

-no deberías preocuparte por eso-contesto felizmente la pelirrosa-sacare todos los obstáculos de tu camino-se llenara de fragancias deliciosas…un jardín lleno de chicas….-termino seductoramente, incluso calentando a Kikue que solo oía incrédula todo

-estamos en casa-dijeron al unísono cuando llegaron

-¿Yami-san debería estar en el cuarto de Mikan-san?-pregunto Momo

-supongo…-contesto Kikue yendo a su habitación ya que tenía que pensar algunas cosas

-iré a guardar la crema facial-aviso el chico caminando hacia el baño-vaya, Momo de verdad va enserio con eso-murmuro para sí el hombre-pero supongo que a Lala le encantara la idea…

El castaño abrió la puerta de la ducha y se encontró con una Yami completamente desnuda con sus bragas en la mano y a Mikan que sostenía el elástico de las suyas a punto de quitárselas justo debajo de su trasero

Ambas lo miraron estupefactas por unos segundos

-ha….-suspiro cerrando los ojos y aventando la botella de crema facial para que callera limpiamente donde debía ir-en serio debo de pedirle a Lala que me haga un baño privado en mi habitación, eso de compartirlo con 4 mujeres o más, dependiendo de las visitas, resulta frustrante…-lo escucharon cavilar antes de que cerrara la puerta sin darles tiempo de reaccionar por el shock de sus palabras tan tranquilas

Mas entrada la noche:

-ah…finalmente el día acabo-susurro una voz que no podía ser diferenciada claramente en la noche, mientras se sentaba en la cama de Rito-estoy exahust…

-oh…¿acaso no crees que apenas comienza la noche?-interrumpió al voz de cierta pelirrosa que estaba en la cama del susodicho iluminada solo por la luz de la luna

-¡Mo…-empezó la voz en respuesta pero la chica lo tumbo en la cama con un rápido movimiento-…mo!

-shhh…-le callo la chica mientras le sujetaba las muñecas a la sombra estando sobre ella-si haces ruido Mikan-san nos descubrirá, sea como sea, estoy aquí esta noche solo para ser tu guardaespaldas-le dijo tranquilamente ignorando el hecho de que el camisón que traía se holgaba lo suficiente para mostrar uno de sus pechos a la perfección-ya que es posible que Yami-san venga a atacarte a la mitad de la noche

-Ah…¿Qué…que quieres decir con guardaespaldas?-alcanzo a preguntar aun en el asombro de la acción de la chica

-si…solo una guardaespaldas por esta noche…-contesto tranquilamente la pelirrosa acercándose al cuello de la otra figura de la habitación-así que no preocupes por mí, solo ve a dormir-y tras decir eso, lamio el cuello de la sombra y de inmediato supo que algo estaba mal, para asegurarse llevo su mano derecha a la entrepierna de la figura y pestañeo un par de veces ante la falta de algo-¿Kikue…san?-pregunto un tanto insegura

-ha…hai…-contesto la ahora detectable voz de la hermana del castaño, de manera cohibida por lo hecho por la chica

-¿pero por qué…?-intento preguntar Momo

-Rito-nii me mando a dormir a su cuarto…no se la razón…-era mentira, si la sabia solo que no la podía decir, no era el momento

La hermana gemela de Nana salió disparada al pasillo entrando a la habitación de Kikue, hallando la puerta abierta para su fortuna, el problema fue que tan pronto entro y no vio nada, la puerta se cerró y el seguro se corrió

-¡¿una trampa?!-exclamo incrédula

Afuera de la habitación Rito miraba la puerta con una sonrisa en su cara no traía su pijama, ni siquiera un atuendo de esta rem casa, vestía una gabardina larga café y ocultaba todo lo demás

-perdón Momo, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no puedo darme el lujo de que me descubran…-y dicho esto bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua antes de irse, solo que cuando estaba por salir a la calle, la figura de Yami apareció a su lado enfundada en una pijama de Mikan

-¿podemos hablar un poco…Yuuki Rito?-pidió con mirada seria al uno hombre de esa casa

-por supuesto Yami-fue la respuesta calmada del castaño que la siguió hasta el patio trasero, la rubia se quedó mirando la luna con los brazos cruzados de espaldas al chico, que solo admiraba lo bonita que se veía

-hoy…-empezó la oscuridad dorada sin mirar al joven prometido de Lala-Mikan me enseño algunos trucos de cocina…"al cocinar, debes hacerlo pensando en la persona que va a comer, eso es lo importante para hacer una comida sabrosa"-recordó la dueña del Trans-kill-…realmente no entendía que quería decir eso-dijo girando para que el chico la pudiera ver-cortar los ingredientes con un cuchillo de cocina mientras pienso en el…como-su cabello comenzó a tomar la forma de un gran cuchillo-¿Cómo es diferente a cortar enemigos con mi habilidad de trasformación?-pregunto finalmente, pero antes de que el chico pudiera responder, un impacto menor levando un poco de polvo frente a el próximo rey de Deviluke

-¡no te dejare ponerle un dedo encima a rito-san!-exclamo una furiosa momo empuñando su D-dial frente a chico

-¿ponerle un dedo encima…?-repitió un tanto confusa la asesina intergaláctica

-Momo…no puedo creer que escaparas por la ventana…-susurro sorprendido el joven-pensé que no tendrías el coraje suficiente pero me equivoque, debí de haberla cerrado también…-cavilo par así mismo

-¿estas planeando matar a Rito-san después de ser tentada por las palabras de una entidad desconocida?-acuso la chica con solo el camisón-¡no te lo permitiré!-exclamo-no quiero que Rito-san me vea en modo batalla pero supongo que es inevitable…-dijo mientras su mirada se tornaba dura, la mirada de una guerrera

Por respuesta, los ojos de Yami son e entrecerraron

-me agradan tus intenciones de matar-alabo desconcertando a la pelirrosa-siento que empiezo finalmente a ver tu verdadero ser princesa Momo, pero este es un malentendido-aclaro mientras su cabello-arma regresaba a su forma original-yo sola decidiré cuando matar a Yuuki Rito, no tengo intenciones de seguir la opinión de nadie…mucho menos de una entidad desconocida

-¿Eh? Pero ahora…-intento comprender la situación la tercera princesa

-es simplemente que tenía una pregunta para el…-se explicó la rubia-Yuuki Rito-el chico reacciono y le presto más atención a ella-hoy…la sopa Taiyaki-Miso la hice especialmente para ti-declaro con un tenue sonrojo-¿estuvo sabrosa?

El recuerdo de la extraña comida inundo las mentes de los otros dos chicos y les genero una gota en la nuca

-estaba preocupada…ya que es mi especialidad…-confeso pensativa

-si…en realidad debo admitir que la mezcla era rara, pero comparado con muchos de los alimentos que probé en Francia, estaba sabroso-contesto con una sonrisa el joven

La extraterrestre mercenaria solo se sonrojo de manera casi imperceptible

-hmmm…ya veo…-dijo desviando al mirada un tanto cohibida-terminamos aquí, buenas noches-y dichos esto se metió a la casa sin decir nada más dejando al dúo con serias dudas

-curioso…-fue todo lo que dijo el castaño antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida de la casa, dejando a la pelirrosa en sus pensamientos

-podría ser que…"ella es atraída por Rito-san ¿más de lo que imaginaba? Si ese es el caso estoy tranquila por ahora, continuare la captura de Yami-san poco a poco, fortaleciendo la relación entre Rito-san y las chicas que lo rodean ¡y fortalecer la fundación del Harem!-pensó formulando sus maquiavélicos planes sin percatarse de la desaparición del castaño-fufufufufufufufufufu…-rio malvadamente mientras regresaba a su habitación para pensar mejor sus planes

…

_Al día siguiente, en la oficina del director de la escuela preparatoria de Sainan city:_

-¿incluso Yami-chan se trasferirá a mi escuela?-decía un totalmente ilusionado director con corazones alrededor de el-¡estoy conmovido!...-para su desgracia, un puño hehco9 de cabellos que lo estrello contra su escritorio rompiéndolo no lo dejo seguir fantaseando

-no se deje llevar por favor-pidió con su vos característica la rubia ahora enfundada en el uniforma dela escuela, mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos exteriores no pudo evitar perderse en sus cavilaciones-"¿Cuándo me convertí en una persona que abandonaría su pasado para empezar una nueva vida?"-se preguntó a si misma-"La oscuridad es tu única naturaleza, no tienes ninguna otra razón para existir que asesinar"-esas palabras resonaron en su mente-simplemente no se….que quiero hacer con Yuuki Rito-dedujo confusa, con un sonrojo tenue en sus mejillas pero se detuvo al sentir a alguien frente a ella, levantó al vista y observo a Kurosaki Mea parada frente a ella

-Hola…Yami-oneechan-saludo la pelirroja sorprendiendo a la rubia

-¿Oneechan?-pregunto con cautela da asesina

-sio…mi maestro me dijo, eres la única familia que tengo-contesto tranquilamente la chica, mientras su larga trenza se movía por si solo-es por eso…la punta de su trenza se convirtió en un cuchillo de considerable tamaño –que te ayudare a que tu misión de eliminar a Yuuki Rito-sempai…vaya sin problemas-canturreo feliz, antes de abrir los ojos y mostrar una mirada psicópata-para eso es la familia ¿no es maravilloso?-pregunto al aire

-¿Trans-kill?-pregunto choqueada la rubia

A lo lejos, Rito estaba parado sobre la esquina de la reja que estaba en el techo, mirando el encuentro entre las extraterrestres

…

_La noche anterior al encuentro de las dos "armas":_

Se podía ver a un desconocido entrando a un bar de mala muerte en algún punto escondido de la ciudad, camino sin importarle las miradas poco amistosas de los ocupantes del lugar y se sentó en la barra, justo en medio de dos matones

-¿Qué tomaras amigo?-pregunto un tipo rudo con barba y aspecto de rockero

-quiero…un helado de Fresa…-dijo el descocido, lo cual genero diferendo reacciones, los matones de su lado estaban a punto de golpearlo pero el cantinero los detuvo un tanto asombrado

-¿Qué pediste?-repitió un tanto asombrado

-dije que quiero…un helado de fresa…-contesto mientras se levantaba de su asiento y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios-y…que le digas a tu jefe… -no termino, desenfundo una pistola de plata que disparo una bala directo al centro del cráneo del cantinero que paso de ser humano a ser una criatura asquerosa, un demonio, tan pronto el sujeto cayó muerto, los demás ocupantes del bar también regresaron a su forma de mostros, pero el al parecer castaño solo siguió sonriendo-…que Devil May Cry está abierto de nuevo


	5. Chapter 5

_Escuela superior de Sainan City, Salón 1-B:_

-¡Hey Mea!-saludo con su característica informalidad Nana mientras entraba al salón-hoy te vez feliz-confeso al verla bastante radiante junto a la ventada-¿algo bueno sucedió?

-Si-contesto la pelirroja volteando apara ver a su amiga-algo sucedió-dijo feliz

-¡ya veo!-contesto quitándole importancia-por cierto, lo escuche de alguien de otra clase ¿es verdad que también eres una estudiante trasferida? –pregunto interesada la chica

-si-contesto sinceramente la pelirroja-no soy muy buena haciendo amigos, así que soy algo solitaria en clase, entonces tu eres mi primera amiga Nana-chan-le dijo mientras la sostenía de las manos

-¿E…enserio? Estoy un poco avergonzada-confeso al pelirrosa-todas las personas que conozco en la tierra son amigos de Onne-chan, así que tú eres la primera amiga de verdad que hago aquí-le dijo sonriendo gatunamente

Pero desde la parte de atrás del salón, una rubia con la habilidad del Trans-kill los observaba

-"Kurosaki Mea"-pensaba la asesina Dorada mirando a las amigas platicar cerca de la ventana-"Un arma viviente creada en los últimos días de la sexta guerra galáctica, al igual que yo"-se decía mientras recordaba lo acontecido hacía apenas unas horas

_-¿mi familia?-pregunto consternada viendo a la pelirroja frente a ella_

_-sí, así es; fui creada a partir de tu información de desarrollo-contesto al chica de ojos violetas mientras su trenza-cuchillo se trasformaba en una garra-¿acaso mi habilidad de trasformación no es prueba suficiente de ello? Te ayudare, así que esfuérzate y elimina a Yuuki-sempai para que ambas podamos volver al espacio, si es así, estoy segura que el amo estará muy contento-le conto feliz de la vida_

-"si la historia de Mea es confiable, entonces esa persona a la que llama "Amo" esta atras de todo"-siguió pesando la chica alienígena-"¿Quién es él…? Se supone que la organización que me creo fue destruida por un asesino de poder sorprendente ¿acaso es un sobreviviente? En cualquier caso, aún es muy poca información, por ahora debería dejar que Kurosaki Mea ande por ahí y observarla "somos familia, es natural, es maravilloso"-termino recordando sus palabras-"dudo…que nos volvamos como esos dos"-se dijo pensando en los hermanos Yuuki

-¡Yami-san!-exclamo un grupo de chicos detrás de la legendaria asesina, se trataba de tres jóvenes que estaban muy emocionados

-¡Me…me gusta leer libros! ¡seamos amigos!-exclamo uno de ellos mientras otro sostenía un libro

-¿te gusta el Taiyaki verdad? ¿no crees que me veo como uno?-pregunto el faltante que curiosamente si se parecía

Pero la rubia los alejo con un movimiento de su cabello en forma de mano, tan pronto el trio de despechados se fueron, llego a su posición otra persona

-te volviste tan popular gusto después de entrar, Yami-san-comento tranquilamente Momo parándose al lado de la recién ingresada

-usted es la que se volvió popular en cuando entro princesa-respondió monótonamente la joven

-oh cielos, le agrado a alguien-celebro sonriente la pelirrosa-…después de eso ¿se te acerco cierta persona?-pregunto al oído de la rubia-por favor, dime si te puedo ayudar de cualquier forma, La tercera princesa de Deviluke, el planeta que domina la galaxia, puede ser útil no solo cuando se trata de pelear sino que también reuniendo información-le dijo confiada

-lo que me dice es muy prometedor princesa Momo…-empezó la extraterrestre asesina-pero aun no confió en ti-sentencio golpeando duro a la princesa con esa frase

-ha...hahaha…comparada con Onee-sama o Mikan-san, aun no nos conocemos tanto-rio forzadamente la mujer intentado controlar su enfado llamando la atención de todos los chicos de la clase

-hey, miren-llamo un chico de la clase a sus compañeros-Momo-chan está hablando con Yami-chan

-estoy seguro de que está preocupada por Yami-chan que es tan tímida con los extraños-dedujo otro chico al lado del primero

-Momo-chan es tan bondadosa…-aseguro un tercero con voz tierna

-es tan pura y dulce, como si fuera una princesa-secundo el cuarto chico en el mismo estado embobado

Esta conversación fue escuchada por Nana que solo chasqueo la lengua en señal de furia

-¡pura y dulce, si claro!-exclamo por lo bajo bastante molesta-¡si solo conocieran la verdadera personalidad se Momo vomitarían!

-¿en serio?-inquirió Mea incrédula

-¡sí! básicamente ella se ve como un gatito indefenso-le explico la gemela de la nombrada-pretende ser una buena chica, pero debajo de eso, está planeando todo tipo de cosas, mejor cuídate de ella Mea-le aconsejo seriamente

-¡heeeeh!-exclamo sorprendida la pelirroja-conoces realmente bien a Momo-chan

-es porque somos hermanas gemelas, siempre hemos estado juntas-suspiro su escucha

-¡hermanas….siempre juntas!-fue lo que escucho la chica Kurosaki-¡que maravilloso!-sonrió desconcertando un poco a su amiga-ah, por cierto….ustedes se están quedando en la casa de Yuuki Rito-sempai ¿no es así?-pregunto como si nada

-¿eh? realmente sabes de todo, bueno, es verdad-contesto sorprendida la pelirrosa

-"es difícil para Yami-onee-chan encargarse de su objetivo"-pensó mientras sus mirada se ensombrecía-¿Qué clase de persona es él….Yukki Rito-sempai?-pregunto esperando obtener alguna información que le permitiera ayudar a su hermana a acabar con él

-¡Es una bestia!-contesto al instante la segunda princesa de Deviluke

-¿heh?-dijo desconcertada la chica por tal respuesta

-Es pervertido, débil indeciso-elaboro efusivamente su respuesta la pelirrosa-¡constantemente se tropieza y pone u cara en las pantis de las personas o toca sus pechos o sus traseros! ¡Es la bestia más pervertida del universo!

-¿una bestia…?-repitió dudosa la pelirroja

-hay muchas chicas a las que les gusta por alguna razón, como Onee-chan o Momo, no lo entiendo en absoluto-aseguro seriamente la otra mujer

-entonces…él es una persona sin remedio…-resumió la hermana de Yami no muy segura al respecto

-bueno…-empezó de nuevo la pelirrosa con un tenue sonrojo-algunas veces, puede ser amable…y desde que regreso de Francia ya no es tan pervertido…y ahora se ve más serio…

-pero ¿Qué no era una persona sin remedio?-se confundió Mea por la contradicción de su amiga

-e…es verdad, pero no es como si todo de le fuera así-intento explicarse mejor Nana, pero fallado al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga-oh cielos, lo que trato de decir es…

…

-"al final, tengo que conocerlo en persona para entender…"-pensaba la pelirroja extraterrestre mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela-"Yuuki Rito-sempai, el oponente de Yami-onee-chan, quiero saber qué clase de persona eres…"-llego a la clase 2-A y se asomó por la puerta para ver a todos los estudiantes platicando con sus amigos, como lo hacía Lala con Risa-supongo que Yuuki-sempai no está aquí-se dijo al no ver al castaño por ningún lado

-¿necesitas algo?-pregunto una dulce voz a su espalda y al voltearse se topó cara a cara con Haruna Sairenji

-uh…quería ver a Yuuki Rito-sempai…-contesto de manera inmediata la ojivioleta

-acabo de ver a Yuuki-kun ir a la azotea…-comento la pelimorada recordando

-¿la azotea? ¿En serio?-pregunto mientras se ponía en marcha-¡gracias sempai!-exclamo antes de perderse entre los pasillos

-¿Quién era esa chica?-se preguntó la chica una vez hubo desaparecido de su vista la menor

...

_Enfermería de la escuela:_

-Mau-decía la voz de una pequeña niña planta mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de la enfermera

-lo siento Mikado-sensei, por hacerla cuidar a Celine-chan-se disculpaba Momo mirando como la doctora del universo tenía a Celine en sus piernas mientras esta jugaba con sus pechos

-no te preocupes-le tranquilizo al castaña mayor-esto no requiere de mucho esfuerzo, como sea ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Yami-chan ha sido capaz de adaptarse a sus clases?-pregunto preocupada sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa

-bueno…-empezó esta no sabiendo muy bien que decir-es como si pusiera un enorme muro…o creara una atmosfera donde nadie puede acercársele-le explicó un poco cohibida

-lo sabía….es tan torpe, esa chica-mascullo por lo bajo la doctora

-Mikado-sensei ¿usted conocía a Yami-san antes de venir a la tierra?-pregunto presa de la curiosidad la pelirrosa

-algo así-contesto al mujer mayor-una doctora clandestina y una asesina viven en el mismo mundo, personalmente quiero que esa chica viva así, en paz-dijo mirando al vacío, producto de sus reflexiones-ella es alguien que no conoce otra cosa que no sea pelear…así que tiene muchos recuerdos amargos…así que, por favor, cuida de ella Momo-chan-le pidió con una sonrisa, justo como una hermana pidiendo por su hermanita, hecho que sorprendió a la princesa

-¿eh? Uh…si-acepto un tanto asombrada

…

_En el techo de la escuela:_

Se podía ver al que sería el siguiente rey de Deviluke acostado boca arriba y con los brazos extendidos, aparentemente yacía bastante dormido, ya que no se daba cuenta de la presencia femenina que estaba sobre el con las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas y sujetandolo suavemente de los hombros mientras su larga trenza roja ondeaba al aire

-¿Estas soñando?...Sempai-pregunto la autonombrada hermana de Yami antes de recargarse completamente en el para cercar sus rostros, sin darse cuenta de que la falda se levantaba mostrando sus pantis a rayas-esto es perfecto-comento acercándose a la boca del castaño-si nos unimos, tal vez pueda encontrar que tipo de persona eres…-le dijo mientras se relamía los labios al tiempo que su trenza se movía rápidamente

Pero si hubiera prestado atención, hubiera visto la sonrisa que se le formo en los labios al chico

…

_En el patio de la escuela, en el mismo momento:_

-Yami-chan-saludo la pelinegra miembro del comité de disciplina a la rubia que estaba en una banca viendo el cielo

-Kotegawa Yui-devolvió el saludo la nombrada

-así que es cierto que te transferiste a primer año-comento mientras se acercaba a ella y se inclinaba un poco para quedar a su altura-el uniforme se ve bien en ti-la alabo, pero al ojiazul no contesto-¿sucede algo….?-le pregunto preocupada-luces deprimida…

-es algo extraño-contesto mirando al suelo al menor-no comprendo mis propios sentimientos-le confeso mientras pensaba-"¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer con Yuuki Rito?-es extraño…a pesar de que son míos…-dijo sorprendido a la pelinegra que recobro la compostura y se enderezo

-hay algo que te molesta….-le dijo con calma-pero creo que ¿acaso no es algo común no entender tus propios sentimientos?...yo estoy en la misma situación-le confeso un poco apenada mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo-sigo siendo confundida por sentimientos que no comprendo-termino siendo ahora la rubia la sorprendida

-¿realmente es así?-pregunto esperanzada al chica recién ingresada

-mmm…probablemente-contesto a de segundo año-así que no creo que debas obsesionarte tanto-le aconsejo con una sonrisa

-ah…Yami y Kotegawa-sonó una voz conocida por las chicas

-Nana-chan ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Yui mirando a la segunda princesa que estaba detrás de Yami

-solo estoy buscando a una amiga-contesto la chica-diem Yami ¿has visto a Mea? Hace un rato que no la veo-le pregunto a la alíen asesina

Como respuesta, la chica la volteo a ver aterrada al saber donde estaba

…

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y se encontró con una habitación bastante espaciosa, con varios artefactos, una larga escalera y debajo de ella un sofá largo con una mesa tipo discoteca, al fondo una Rockola e instrumentos musicales, una mesa de billar y otras cosas, además de un gran escritorio con una pizza y un teléfono (es la tienda de Dante de Devil May cray 3)

Olía a pizza y a helado de fresa, cosa que le llamo la atención a la joven que se aventuró un poco hasta llegar al escritorio cuando de una de las puertas traseras salía un Rito parcialmente desnudo solo con una toalla cubriéndole la parte inferior y se secaba el cabello con otra más pequeña

-hola señorita ¿viene a pedir algún encargo?-pregunto mirando a la pelirroja sin ninguna emoción en particular

-¿he…?-inquirió un tanto desconcertada la chica-no…en realidad….solo buscaba a Rito-sempai…-contesto un tanto descolocada

-¿te conozco?-cuestiono el joven sin darse cuenta que la toalla se cayó al suelo y al pelirroja lo miro estoica por algunos segundos-¿Qué vez?-pregunto siguiendo la línea de visión de la chica

-¡una bestia!-exclamó la chica sonrojada

-¿gracias?-fue la contestación del castaño que alzo una ceja desconcertado-¿pero se puede saber qué hacemos aquí?

-bueno, estamos dentro de tu sueño sempai-empezó con las explicaciones la ojivioleta

-si es mi sueño, ¿Por qué hay un chica que no conozco en él?-cuestiono el chico mientras se acomodaba la toalla otra vez

-ahh, veras sempai-contesto mientras guiñaba un ojo la usuaria del Trans-kill-es porque nuestras mentes ahora están unidas, los sueños son un mundo de imágenes que nacen de nuestros recuerdos, estas aquí significa que este lugar es muy importante para ti, y algo ha pasado recientemente que hizo mella en ti sempai-dijo mientras se acercaba al chico que no pareció impresionarse en lo mas mínimo-¿me dirás que paso? Cuéntamelo Sempai-pidió mientras se recargaba en pecho del prometido de Lala

Instantes después, al televisión que estaba frente al escritorio se encendió llamando la atención de la chica que miro curiosa, en el aparato se podía ver a Rito en la tina de baño con Momo

-"Porque tú eres el candidato más fuerte para ser el siguiente Rey de Deviluke…que un Rey tenga concubinas no es ningún problema"-sonó la voz de Momo proveniente del aparato eléctrico

-eso es…-se sorprendió bastante la hermana de Yami

-"Hagamos juntos tu Harem Rito-san, si te decides hacerlo, puedes hacerlas a todas tus esclavas, incluso Yami-san estoy segura"

-El plan del Harem…-dijo impactada Mea abriendo los ojos, a tiempo para evadir una cuchilla que venía con la intención de rebanarla-¡wha, Yami-oneechan!-salto lejos del joven que siguió impasible en su sueño

-¿acaso no es grandiosa?-pregunto la legendaria asesina a pocos metros de Rito, mientras su fleco le cubría los ojos-la segunda generación de la habilidad de trasformación, incluso unir mentes es posible, con la fusión de biología y física, pero, te hare una advertencia-dijo seriamente desconcertando a la otra mujer presente-si le haces algo, cualquier cosa, te considerare como una enemiga-le dijo levantando al vista que era fría y sin sentimientos, dignos de una asesina

-que ojos tan maravillosos…-felicito al pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie-no te preocupes, no te robare tu objetivo Yami oneechan-aclaro alejándose, especialmente por que el amo también se enojaría-comento antes de cerrar la puerta del tejado dejando solos a la asesina y al joven que se puso de pie y se acercó a la rubia que lo miro un tanto asombrada ya que se suponía que estaba dormido

-gracias por protegerme Yami-le agradeció desconcertándola un poco, en especial por esa mirada seria-pero había algo que quería comprobar…sea como sea, las cosas se pondrán interesantes de ahora en adelante-predijo mirando la puerta por donde había salido Mea-¿quieres algo de Taiyaki? Yo invito-le pregunto sonriéndole

Mientras tanto, Mea bajaba las escaleras a su clase, pensando en varias cosas

-ahh, es una bestia Yuuki-sempai, fue un sueño bastante curioso-dijo al aire-"además, encontré algo interesante, la verdadera cara de Momo-chan, la que no muestra en la escuela, justo como dijo Nana-chan, y también el plan del Harem, Momo-chan está tratando de incluir a Yami-oneechan al Harem de Rito y eso es exactamente lo opuesto al plan de oscuridad de mi amo y mío, el juego será sobre cual triunfara…Maravilloso-termino sonriendo

…

-esa Mea-decía Nana mientras la buscaba por los pasillos, y apenas iba a presentársela a Oneecchan

…

Fin del capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes para nuestro protagonista, veremos que pasara cuando de verdad se vea en aprietos con una mujer, nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

_Escuela Preparatoria de Sainan City, Fuera del Salón 2-A:_

-¡WAA!-se escuchó gritar la siempre feliz voz de Lala-¡¿tú eres la nueva amiga de Nana?!

En efecto, el dúo de chicas menores se encontraba frente a la hermana de la pelirrosa, el prometido de esta y su mejor amiga, además de estar con ellos Kotegawa Yui para vigilarlos de no hacer nada "indecente"

-¡permíteme presentártela Onee-chan!-pidió la segunda princesa con una sonrisa-ella es Kurosaki Mea

-gusto en conocerlos-saludo la pelirroja también sonriendo

-¡mucho gusto! Me alegra conocerte-contesto Lala contenta

-oh…tú debes ser…-la reconoció la pelimorada un poco sorprendida

-ah, gracias por lo del otro día-agradeció al chica con una sonrisa dirigida a la amiga de la pelirrosa mayor

-¿la conoces Haruna?-pregunto Rito que estaba con las manos en los bolsillos recargado en la pared mirando a la pelirroja

-¿y tú Yuuki-kun?-inquirió Sairenji mirando la castaño con duda

-¿yo?-pregunto tranquilamente antes de observar más de cerca a Mea-….supongo que podría decirse que si-dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todas, la pelirroja incluida

-mejor te cuidas, porque él es un completo desvergonzado-le advirtió Kotegawa con severidad a su Kohai

-¡así es! ¡Es una bestia!-secundo Nana sacándole una gota en la nuca a Rito que solo murmuro un "no hables de mi como si no estuviera por favor"

-¿desvergonzado?-pregunto inocentemente la chica

-¡tratara de hacer cosas pervertidas! ¿Acaso no te lo dije?-le grito la pelirrosa del medio preocupada por su amiga

-¿eh? ¿Realmente es tan malo?-pregunto despreocupada la chica-¿no es un deseo natural de todas las cosas vivientes? Estoy muy interesada, por favor, enséñeme todo tipo de cosas, sempai-le pidió con una sonrisa al castaño que respondió con el mismo gesto y puso su mano en la cabeza de la joven

-será un placer enseñarte-le dijo con sencillez como si no fuera la gran cosa-solo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para alguna ocasión y ver qué pasa…-pero no pudo seguir cuando fue interrumpido por tres choqueadas féminas

-¡¿QU…qu….que estás diciendo Mea!?-exclamo Nana bastante roja y aturdida

-¡Que des…desvergonzado de tu parte Yuuki-kun!-grito Kotegawa mientras Haruna asentía fervientemente detrás de ella

-"que declaración tan atrevida y repentina"-pensó Momo que veía toda la acción recargada en el tablón de anuncios junto al salón-"¿así que ella es Kurosaki Mea-san? ¿debería considerar reclutarla como candidata para el harem?"-se preguntó a si misma-"además Kotegawa-san…"-siguió enfocando a la nombrada que comenzaba a reclamarle sobre la contestación al castaño, siendo que este solo sonreía tranquilo-"¿acaso no es la perfecta muestra de celos? Deberías ser más honesta con eso, esta es una oportunidad para ayudarte que no puedo desperdiciar…"

Mientras Momo pensaba eso, Lala se acercó a Mea que platicaba con Haruna

-Mea-chan, Mea-chan-llamo la pelirrosada

-¿Si?-pregunto con interés la pelirroja

-Nana estaba realmente feliz de que se hicieran amigas Mea-chan, así que por favor, llévense bien-le pidió con la inocencia y ternura que la caracterizaba asombrando a su Kohai

-¡Onee-chan! ¡No digas cosa tan vergonzosas!-le pidió su hermana menor totalmente apenada ante su amiga que seguía impresionada por lo dicho por Lala

Mientras todo eso pasaba, una rubia recién inscrita escuchaba todo escondida en una esquina del pasillo

-"Kurosaki Mea"-pensó la oscuridad dorada recargada en la pared-"¿Por qué no está haciendo ningún movimiento? Es como si estuviese esperando algo"

_A la salida:_

-¡En serio!-exclamo en un susurro Yui mientras se colocaba los zapatos para calle-que sucede con esa chica Kurosaki…no puedo bajar la guardia-se decía molesta-"cielos, ya la mayor parte del tiempo hay muchas personas que necesitan vigilarse cerca de Yuuki-kun"-se dijo mentalmente pensando en Saki de 3ro, Run, Lala y Oshizuko-además de Yuuki-kun en si…-dijo pensando en la nueva personalidad tranquila pero aun amable del castaño, que ciertamente "le movía el piso"

Pero no pudo seguir en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, giro para ver de quien se trataba y no pudo disimular su sorpresa al ver al que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos

-¡¿Yuuki-kun?!-exclamo asombrada mirando a castaño caminar con serenidad a su posición antes de levantar la mano en forma de saludo

-Yoh Kotewaga-saludo sonriente-¿también te vas a casa?-pregunto para iniciar una conversación con la pelinegra

-¿es…estas solo?-pregunto nerviosa-¿Dónde están Lala y las demás?

-veamos…-empezó como si intentara recordad todos los paraderos de sus "amigas"-Lala dijo que teína que arreglar un asunto con Nana y Momo de regreso a casa, Kikue no vino a la escuela hoy por que tuvo que ir a la capital a la embajada de Francia a tramitar su estadía permanente aquí y no volverá hasta la noche y Mikan está en el Taller del viejo limpiando, así que pensé en ir a casa primero y preparar todo para la cena…o tal vez solo pida Pizza, ha, también tengo que regar las plantas del jardín-le contesto sacando sus zapatos de calle del casillero

-ya veo, Mikan-chan tampoco está en casa…-repitió asombrada la presidenta del comité disciplinario viendo al chico ponerse los zapatos

-si…escuche que el lugar era un desastre, Mikan simplemente no pudo soportarlo-comento con una sonrisa divertida al imaginarse el lugar lleno de hojas arrugadas y a su hermana regañando a su padre mientras recogía todo-nuestro camino a casa está en la mima dirección ¿no es así Yui?-le preguntó mirándola de lado, sorprendiendo a la chica por su forma de hablarle pero no dijo nada, no le molestaba-¿quieres que vayamos juntos'-le pregunto choqueándola aún más

-¡¿EH?!-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la ojicafe

_Calles (o cielo) de Sainnan City:_

-En serio…Onee-sama-se quejaba momo mientras volaba de regreso a la casa con su mochila al hombro-fui con ella porque dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, pero solo era un show de disfraces de Magical Kyouko, si lo hubiese sabido antes mejor hubiera ido a casa con Rito-san-recordó el evento y el cómo sus hermas y Celine estaban encantadas mientras ella solo estaba estupefacta por tal ridiculez-también Mikan-san dijo que llegaría tarde hoy, tiempo en casa con Rito-san haciendo "esto y lo otro" sería muy satisfactorio….oh cielos, estoy babeando…soy tan mala…-se regañó a si misma pero sin dejar de hacerlo por las imágenes que llenaban su cabeza-¿eso es…?-dijo cuándo percibió al chico de sus sueños parando su tren de imágenes no aptas para menores-"¡Rito-san va a casa con Kotewaga-san!"-exclamo en su mente

En efecto, la pareja nombrada se encontraba en una esquina mientras Rito jugaba con un gato negro

-"Esta es…¡una oportunidad de avanzar en el plan del harem!"-exclamo para sus adentros la pelirrosa menor-"considerando donde está la casa de Kotegawa-san, tendrán que separarse pronto"-penos alarmada mientras los vigilaba desde el cielos in que ellos se dieran cuenta, lo cierto era que el castaño la vio cuando pasaron al lado del espejo lateral de un coche, pero quería ver cuál era su plan-"tengo que hacer algo antes de que eso suceda"-pensó apresurada, antes de dar con la respuesta al mirar en una calle aledaña-"el director"

El depravado hombre en efecto caminaba muy contento

-¡encontré una maravillosa revista tirada en la basura-ya pueden imaginarse que clase de revista llevaba en sus manos-voy a disfrutarla cuando regrese a la oficina-declaro sin notar como Momo descendía y se colocaba detrás de él aun volando

-"muy bien"-pensó la tercera princesa sacando su D-dial y convocando una flor de el-"la tensión alcanza su máximo clímax al oler esta esencia, si uso esta flor de adrenalina…"-pensó mientras hacía oler la flor al hombrecito estando ella en su punto ciego

_Con los tortolos:_

EL par de estudiantes pasaban por el parque Tokimeki done rito se detuvo a ver los juegos

-eso me recuerda, nos escondimos una vez de la lluvia en este parque-comento con nostalgia en su voz mirando el juego donde eso había sucedido-fue entonces cuando repentinamente apareció el director y nos sorprendió…jaja…-

-es…verdad…-dijo distraída la chica de pelo negro-"aquí es donde nos separamos…todo paso tan rápido"-pensó frustrada antes de reparar en la mirada asombrada que Rito daba su espalda

-¿pero qué carajo….?-exclamo pasando su cara de asombrada a una de horror y sorpresa, fue entonces cuando ella volteo y quedo igual que el castaño

-¡MUHOY! NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN, SOLO QUIERO LAMER A ALGUIEN-exclamaba el director de la escuela preparatoria de Sainan City solo en bóxer mientras corría en dirección a la pareja con las intenciones ya dichas

-¿Director?-pregunto aun horrorizado el chico

-¿por qué esta desnudo?-cuestiono la pelinegra con el mismo hilo de pensamientos horripilantes de Rito o al menos eso creía

-"maldición, si por mi fuera lo haría rebanadas extra finas con Rebellion o una coladera con Ebony y Ivory…más le vale a Trish traérmelas esta noche…."

-tsk….¡corramos Yui!-exclamo el chico tomando a su amiga de la mano y jalándola para que le hiciera caso, acto seguido, la pareja comenzaba a aventajar al director que los seguía de cerca

-"hablando de eso"-pensó la pelinegra sin detenerse mirando a Rito frente a ella-"tuvimos que huir así de un delincuente….este chico….a pesar de que es un desvergonzado, siempre me salva cuando se pone serio…"-termino mientras se sonrojaba sin dejar de admirar al joven

-¡muy bien Rito-san! ¡Tomar su mano y correr, que romántico!-exclamo Momo desde el cielo con cuidado de que no la escucharan, los siguió de cerca por varias calles-"he podido guiarlos casi a la casa de Rito-san"-pensaba estratégicamente la pelirrosa –es suficiente director, gracias por su cooperación-musito repitiendo el mismo proceso con el hombre redondito solo que ahora con una flor filosofal (Usada para infundir tranquilidad)

-por qué…simplemente por qué-murmuraba el Director arrodillado a media calle

-Ahora-siguió hablando sola Momo-Kotegawa no parece oponerse en absoluto, a este paso, llevémosla a casa Rito-san-aseguro felizmente

Mientras corrían el castaño sintió estrellarse algo húmedo en su nariz para después sentir toda una tormenta cernirse sobre ellos

-¡Kya!-fue lo único que pudo exclamar la pelinegra al sentir el agua caer sobre su cuerpo

-¡maldición! ¿Emboscados por un aguacero?-señalo lo obvio el joven mientras seguían corriendo

Pero no era un aguacero como aseguraba el siguiente rey de la galaxia, solo se trataba de Momo que sujetaba una enorme flor parecida aun girasol que apuntaba al suelo y del cual caían las gotas de lluvia como si se tratara de una regadera

-así se hace, Haname-san (Hana ame, Flor de lluvia, un juego de palabras de Momo para nombrar a su planta)-felicito la chica con alas y cola mirando su obra

Lo curioso era la imagen bizarra del dúo de chicos corriendo donde justamente caía el agua de la planta, mientras todo lo demás estaba seco

-¡esto es demasiado!-exclamo frustrado el chico que tenía el pelo totalmente hacia abajo pro el agua-¡Yui, mi casa está justo aquí, vayamos allí primero!-indico sin siquiera mirar a la chica

-¡¿eh?!-fue lo único que salió de la boca de la presidenta del comité de moralidad de la escuela-"¿ir…a la casa de Yuuki-kun?-se dijo a si misma alarmada-"pero ahora no hay nadie allí…"

Tan pronto entraron a la casa, sintieron el calor reconfortante aun sobre sus ropas totalmente empapadas

-ni Lala, sus hermanas o las mías han regresado-señalo el joven en el umbral de la puerta mientras la pelinegra se empezaba a poner nerviosa al no saber qué hacer-Yui, espera aquí, te traeré una toalla-pidió Rito-con calma, recibiendo un simple "si" por parte de la ojinegra-¿también quieres tomar una ducha?-pregunto inocentemente, consiguiendo hacer reaccionar a la mujer que se sonrojo a grandes niveles-si no te calientas rápido podrías atrapar un resfriado y eso sería terrible, mientras tanto, puedes poner tu ropa en la secadora-le explico sonriendo dulcemente, en opinión de la chica-descuida, no te iré a espiar ni nada parecido-le aseguro en broma mientras iba por las toallas

-uh…está bien-contesto no muy convencida la joven dejando sus zapatos mojados en la entrada

_Ya en el baño de la casa Yuuki:_

-haa…-suspiro la pelinegra dejando caer su falda-estoy mojada hasta la ropa interior-se dijo a si misma empezando a quitarse el sostén-"es impensable que tomare una ducha en la casa de Yuuki-kun, y además, solo estemos los dos"-pensó dejando el bra en el cesto de la ropa-"si Yuuki-kun tratara algo pervertido…"-pensaba mientras se bajaba las bragas

-¡Yui!-le grito el castaño consiguiendo espantar a la chica ocasionando que sus pechos, libres de toda restricción, botaran naturalmente por el sobresalto

-S…¡Sí!-grito alarmada la chica

-voy a dejar el cambio de ropa en la puerta, lo siento, pero es de mi ropa-se escuchó al chico hablar del otro lado de la puerta-¡por favor! Solo hasta que Lala y las demás regresen

-s…si-respondió la pelinegra intentando cubrirse sus partes por el sobresalto mientras tenía las bragas hasta las rodillas, mirando a la puerta bastante roja, antes de sacudir al cabeza y desvestirse por completo para entrar a la regadera

Mientras el castaño volvía a su alcoba con una toalla en la cabeza, no es que la necesitara, no se iba a enfermar, pero había que mantener las apariencias

-wow, sí que está lloviendo fuerte-dijo al aire mirando por la ventana donde se veía un enorme aguacero cernirse sobre la ciudad-me pregunto si Lala y las demás estarán bien…-se dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana-"solo espero que esto no le impida a Trish traer mis cosas, siento que pronto las necesitare y ya me canse de traer solo una de las pistolas que me presto Lady

Mientras que en el techo de la casa se podía observar a Momo con su computadora

-huhu…-dijo contenta la pelirrosa mientras tecleaba algo en la laptop-el escenario que ves afuera ha sido completamente creado Rito-san-se explicó tras oír al castaño-y pensar que lo que aprendí al crear el juego virtual me serviría para esto….bien, ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es usa este generador de barreras transmutacional…-saco una pequeña pelota con un aro alrededor y una antenita brillante y la lanzo al cielo, siendo que se deshizo creando una barrera con forma de domo alrededor de la casa, se levantó y la golpeo suavemente un par de veces generando un sonido seco parecido al de una puerta-¡grandioso!-exclamo contenta-"esto ganara algo de tiempo incluso si Onee-sama y las demás regresan, perfecto"

_De regreso al cuarto de Rito:_

-no…parece que vaya a detenerse-comento con tranquilidad aun mirando por la ventana

-Yuuki-kun-llamo la voz de Kotegawa mientras entraba al cuarto-la ducha….umm, quiero decir….gracias

-¿Te calentaste, Yui?-pregunto con suavemente volteando a ver a la pelinegra solo para sorprenderse bastante-¡¿Qué…que sucede con ese atuendo?!-pregunto a punto de entrar en shock

Y No era para menos, ya que la compañera del chico solo usaba una camisa de manga larga blanca sobre su desnudo cuerpo que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir lo necesario de abajo, mientras ella lo estiraba un poco, dando la imagen típica que todo hombre espera después de dormir con su amada, aunado a su cabello suelto aun húmedo y al color rosa en sus mejillas, lo que la hacía sumamente "apetecible" para cualquiera, y Rito ya se estaba planteando la idea de encerrarla con él en su cuarto y no salir de ahí hasta el fin del mundo, pero de inmediato deshecho esos pensamientos

-¿Qué quieres decir con "que"?-pregunto un tanto molesta la chica-¡esto fue lo que me diste!...¿aún no han regresado Lala-san y las demás?-pregunto estando un poco molesta

-eh…no-contesto aun consternado el castaño-"que extraño, estoy seguro de que el prepare uno de mis uniformes de educación física…."-pensó no muy seguro

-"en momentos como este, una camisa sobre un cuerpo desnudo es la elección más obvia…y ahora"-pensaba Momo con el uniforme de Rito en brazos a un lado de la puerta de la terraza antes de apretar una tecla de su D-Dial

-se está poniendo completamente escuro allá afuera…-comento Kotegawa mirando al exterior

-es verdad-estuvo de acuerdo el joven con una mano en la nuca sin evitar que la preocupación se asomara en su cara antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro para los dos-¿un apagón?-pregunto extrañado dando un paso para atrás, solo que no midió y termino golpeándose contra la mesa de centro-¡auch!-exclamo sujetándose el pie pero perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso y llevándose a la pelinegra con él a la cama terminando encima de ella aprisionando el cuerpo de la chica con el suyo-opps…lo siento Yui-se disculpó poniendo una mano a cada lado de la cadera de la chica para levantarse, solo para abrir los ojos al contemplar la vista de los pechos que estaban punto de abandonar al camisa y de que por la parte de abajo estaba a milímetros dejar ser visto lo que no debía-uh…-fue lo único que salió de su boca estando completamente sonrojado al igual que Kotegawa

-"aww…¡Es demasiado pronto para aventarla a la cama Rito-san"-pensaba con una gota en la nuca la pelirrosa-"estaba planeando el infundir ansiedad en ella con algunos truenos y crear una buena atmosfera poco a poco…..pero a este paso, terminara como siempre"-pensó mientras tenía la imagen mental de Kotegawa gritando su clásico "que desvergonzado"-"¿Qué debo hacer? Tengo una flor afrodisiaca pero su efecto solo es temporal…si la uso para crear una buena atmosfera entre ellos no tendría sentido…"-intentaba crear un plan lo más pronto posible cuando algo llamo su atención

Las manos de Kotegawa se entrelazaron atrás de la nuca de Rito

-¿Yui?-llamo un poco dudoso el castaño observando a la pelinegra que tenía los ojos cerrados al parecer sintiendo su aroma-no me puedo mover…-menciono un tanto dudoso de su propio autocontrol

-"¿no es un deseo natural de todas las cosas vivientes? Estoy muy interesada, por favor, enséñeme todo tipo de cosas, sempai"-la pelinegra recordó las palabras dichas por Mea temprano-yo…yo….odio a las personas pervertidas…las he odiado desde que era pequeña; eran esos niños sinvergüenzas que levantaban las faldas a las niñas…arruinando la moral de la clase; siempre protegía a las niñas débiles y me enfrentaba a los niños-le conto en un susurro que era suficiente para que fuera escuchada por el joven, dada la cercanía de sus cuerpos-pero…es normal para los chicos hacer este tipo de cosas…ser un pervertido no quiere decir que son completamente malos, recientemente he comenzado a comprender eso-se sinceró con un rubor en sus mejillas mirando suavemente al castaño que no sabía cómo reaccionar-si…si tu prometes no hacer nada desvergonzado con ninguna otra chica…en...entonces yo….-no siguió, solo se mantuvo mirando directamente a los ojos de Rito que estaban abiertos más de lo normal debido a la impresión

-"ahh…Kotegawa-san…ella…¡ella está completamente encendida!"-exclamo en su mente la pelirrosa con estrellitas en los ojos por la emoción-"no puedo creer que la seria Kotegawa-san llegaría hasta allí tan audazmente solo con un poco de ayuda…¡no! Ella también es una señorita antes que la oficial de la moral de la clase ¡simplemente es natural!"-analizaba mientras comenzaba a excitarse-"esto…¡esto podría llegar hasta el "final"!...¡vamos Kotegawa-san, reúne valor! ¡Un paso más! ¡Exponte completamente frente a Rito-san!-alentó en su mente mientras comenzaba a babear ante lo que podría llegar a pasar entre el par en la habitación cuando algo más la saco de sus emociones

Se trataba de Lala, Nana, Mikan y Celine que estaban frente a la puerta de la casa tocando a la barrera puesta por la tercera princesa

-¿huh?-no pudo evitar mostrarse confundida la prometida de Rito-¿hay una pared invisible frente a la casa?-señalo lo obvio la chica

-¿usaste algún invento raro Onee-chan?-pregunto Nana también tocando la barrera

-"¿ya volvió Onee-sama?"-pensó alarmada la chica en la terraza-"pero no podrán entrar rápido mientras la barrera este ahí"-intento calmarse un poco ella sola

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad, en el techo de un rascacielos, una pelirroja amiga de nana transformaba su brazo derecho en un poderoso cañón de láser para disparar contra la barrera de la casa Yuuki creando un potente haz de luz que cegó momentáneamente a las chicas

-¡Kya! ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Mikan durante el brillo, sin darse cuenta de que la barrera desaparecía por el impacto

-"la barrera…¿ha sido destruida?"-pensó asombrada Momo

_En la habitación de Rito:_

El castaño cerro los ojos y sonrió débilmente, solo para abrir los ojos levemente mostrando seriedad y sensualidad que hizo a la pelinegra sentir un escalofrió de excitación al verlo comenzar a acercarse a ella, la chica cerro los ojos un poco nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero cuando sintió la respiración caliente y suave del chico en su lóbulo no pudo evitar soltar un gemido por la sensación

-¿sabes Yui?-le dijo con voz sensual mientras ponía su mano derecha en la cintura de la chica que volvía sentir electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo por el tacto, mientras la izquierda la usaba de apoyo-de verdad no me faltan ganas de hacerlo y llevarlo al final-le confesó haciendo que la chica apretara un poco más el agarre de su cuello-pero sabes que no suelo hacer esas cosas a propósito, e incluso ahora el empujarte ha sido un accidente, además, hay algunas cosas que no sabes de mí, y otras tantas que no debes, no por ahora-le dijo para sorpresa de la joven que soltó el abrazo solo para ver como él se ponía de pie-te seré honesto, porque creo que se te olvido o no lo sabes…el motivo por el que vive Lala aquí, es porque yo soy su prometido, a pesar de que su padre anulo temporalmente al boda para "darnos tiempo para conocernos mejor" significa que me casare con Lala y la verdad no me molesta, yo la quiero-le explico sentándose en la mesa donde se había golpeado mientras Yui se sentaba y bajaba la mirada al escudar eso ultimo-ella es importante para mi así como lo es Haruna-chan, Run, Yami, Momo, Nana, Oshizuko, Risa, Mio, Mikan, Mikado-sensei-ante eso sintió como las ganas de llorar la invadían al no escuchar su nombre-y tu-termino sorprendiéndola, por lo cual levanto la vista solo para ver al joven mirándola dulcemente-lo sé, es descabellado, pero de verdad las quiero mucho a todas, el mes que estuve en Francia, de no haber sido por Kikue, probablemente me hubiera vuelto loco, porque no pasaba ni un minuto sin que las extrañara-le confeso-pero sé que está mal, aun con la idea loca de Momo…pero por ahora, no podemos hacer nada así…aún hay cosas que tengo que resolver antes de plantearme un futuro acompañado de ustedes-en ese punto la joven pudo ver como el semblante de Rito cambiaba a uno de tristeza…

-tonto-fue toda la respuesta de ella mientas sonreía débilmente, al saber que no era el momento adecuado-obviamente todo fue una broma…¡una broma! Solo quería probarte-le dijo mientras se cubría un poco mejor el cuerpo

-¿eh? ¿en serio?-fingió estar desconcertado el castaño con una sonrisa en la cara

-¡por supuesto! Porque realmente eres un desvergonzado ¡mira que decir que nos quieres a todas!-le regaño de espaldas a el-"eso estuvo cerca, no estaba pensando con claridad…"-dijo mentalmente-" pero, inesperadamente él tiene un lado serio y sensual…aunque, es raro que no me sienta mal porque sea el prometido de Lala-san ¿pero que es ese "plan loco" de Momo-san? ¿Y que será eso que tiene que arreglar aquí antes de poder plantearse un futuro?"-no pudo evitar preocupase por esas palabras

En ese momento las luces de la habitación se prendieron

-parece que la energía regreso-comento tranquilamente el castaño

-¿huh?-escucharon decir a alguien afuera del cuarto-¿las luces están encendidas?

-Rito ¿Estás en tu habitación?-pregunto la voz de Mikan, solo para después verla entrar en compañía de Nana, Lala y Celine

-¡Regresamos!...!lamento la demora!-dijo la siempre alegre princesa de Deviluke cuando entraron

-compramos bento en el camino-dijo la castaña hermana menor del joven mostrando las cajas, solo para que después observaran mejor al par en el cuarto y repararan en la ropa de la jefa del comité de moralidad de su salón

-¡Rito!-exclamo una roja, choqueada y bastante contrariada Nana-¡¿Por qué Kotegawa está en tu cama vestida así?! ¡¿no me digas que tu…?!-no pudo terminar al frase por el shock

-¿Eh? ¡Espera un minuto Nana-san!-intento defenderse la pelinegra

-no es lo que parece, nos agarró la lluvia, así que le preste mi ropa…-empezó a explicar un poco asustado el chico

-¿eh…? Pero hoy no llovió-menciono confundida Lala

-¿ehh?...es extraño…estaba seguro…-empezó mirando de reojo a su compañera que estaba igual de confundida que el

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono contrariada la joven de cabellera negra justo en el momento en que Mikan pareció notar algo

Era la punta de la cola de Momo, que se asomaba al lado de la puerta de la terraza

-"Momo-san…no me digas que esta situación…"-pensó la chica dudosa

-"Awww…yo que creí que algo bueno sucedería…"_pensaba la pelirrosa menor afuera de la habitación-¿pero por qué la barrera desapareció? Esa luz, pudo haber sido un ataque del exterior…¿y que fue todo eso que dijo Rito?

_Mientras tanto, en el edificio donde se encontraba Mea:_

**-¿Mea, a que estás jugando?-**pregunto la voz misteriosa a la pelirroja que estaba en la cornisa del edificio

-ehh, no estoy jugando amo-contesto juguetonamente la chica-continuo con mi vigilancia apropiadamente, solo pensé en arruinar un poco el plan del Harem de Momo-chan-termino como si no fuera la gran cosa

**-se cautelosa, ya casi es la hora del encuentro-**replico la voz oscura**-pronto llegara a las cercanías de la tierra, aquel que mora en la oscuridad, al igual que nosotras…un huésped de la galaxia**

-¿un huésped, uh?-menciono la pelirroja mirando al cielo-¿me pregunto cómo lo manejara Yami onee-can…? No puedo esperar

_De regreso a la residencia Yuuki:_

-entonces….me retiro-dijo Kotegawa en la puerta, ya vistiendo su uniforme

-¿no quieres quedarte a cenar?-pregunto Mikan cortésmente como siempre

-no, mi hermano debe de estar esperándome para que le haga la cena, así que era mejor que me vaya-le respondió la pelinegra

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?-inquirió cortésmente el único chico, causando que la mujer de ojos negros se sonrojara

-ehh…no gracias, ¡me voy!-contesto apresurada saliendo por la puerta, ante la mirada desconcertada de Lala y Mikan, la suspicaz de Momo y la molesta de Nana

-se ha ido…-menciono con voz plana el castaño mirando al puerta, bueno, supongo que yo también lo hare, vamos Lala-llamo sacando de su letargo a la primogénita de Deviluke

-¡sí!-exclamo muy emocionada corriendo a su habitación

-¿van a algún lado Rito?-pregunto un tanto extrañada la castaña menor mirando a su hermano

-he…si, le prometí a Lala que la invitaría a cenar hoy, pensé que lo cancelaria por la lluvia pero si hay mal clima, supongo que estará bien-respuesta con calma mientras se colocaba una chamarra negra abierta para su conjunto casual de siempre mientras Lala salía con un taraje casual con el cabello suelto a juego con sus ojos, nada ostentoso una falda tableada en verde esmeralda y una blusa azul cielo muy vistosa con una imagen de un diablito en ella-¿lista?-pregunto el chico a lo que ella asintió-bueno, nos vamos, no nos esperen despiertos-se despidió mientras abría al puerta dejando salir a la chica primero

Una vez que hubieran salido, el trio de mujeres aún seguía sin entender muy bien que había sucedido

-¿Rito…se ha ido con Ane-ue a una cita?-la primera en conseguir hacer reaccionar a su cerebro fue la hermana "mayor" de Momo

-eso parece…-susurro Mikan sintiendo un pequeño escozor a causa de ¿los celos? ¿Qué le sucedía?-¿Qué les parece si mejor cenamos?-pregunto un tanto forzada yendo a calentar la comida

-"¿Qué sucede?…no recuerdo haber escuchado a Rito-san preguntarle a Onee-sama sobre esta cita…"-pensaba un tanto descolocada la menor de las tres pelirrosas habitantes de esa casa antes de ir a cenar, después los alcanzaría para espiarlos

_En un restaurante de la cuidad, veinte minutos después:_

-¿y bien Rito? ¿Qué es eso importante que me quieres decir?-pregunto con seriedad inusitada la pelirrosa, ambos, Lala y Rito, estaban en un restaurante de tres estrellas cercano a su casa

-disfrutemos de la cena Lala-chan y cuand9o regresemos te lo contare todo-contesto tomando un poco de vino en una copa elegante

_Un par de horas después:_

-y eso es todo lo que tienes que saber…-decía el castaño sentado en un columpio en el parque, junto a su prometida que estaba en el otro columpio

-¿en serio todo lo que me mas contado?-pregunto una estupefacta princesa mirando a su futuro esposo

-por supuesto ¿por qué te lo contaría si no?-replico el joven levantándose-entonces….¿me ayudaras?-pregunto mirándola de lado con seriedad

La muchacha solo se mantuvo observándolo por algunos momentos antes de sonreír tiernamente

-por supuesto, eres mi prometido ¿no? Te ayudare en todo lo que esté a mi alcance-le contesto también poniéndose de pie-y cuando esto acabe, veremos que pasara con nosotros

-gracias Lala-le agradeció sinceramente le castaño

-no me las des…pero ¿Cuándo planeas decírselo a Mikan? Creo que ella tiene derecho a saberlo

-se lo diré cuando esté listo…no es algo que pueda hablar con facilidad…-respondió el joven mirando al celo

-ok, estoy de acuerdo ¿regresamos ya?-le pregunto al chica a su prometido que solo sonrió

-sí, supongo que sí, peor antes, hay algo que quiero hacer-le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella-Lala ¿jamás te he tratado como a mi prometida verdad?

-he…¿a qué te refieres?-cuestiono un tanto desconcertada al no comprender muy bien

El joven Yuuki se acercó demasiado a su prometida, acabando con la distancia que separaban sus labios de uno del otro, en un beso suave que sin duda tomo por sorpresa a la princesa, cosa que se reflejó en su rostro al tener los ojos muy abiertos durante el acto, se separaron cando la falta de aire hizo mella en ellos

-Rito…tu….-intento decir algo al chica peor la mirada del joven al silencio por la enorme ternura y amor que le mostraban

-no digas nada, prometo que tendrás mas de eso cuando todo acabe-le prometió sonriéndole, por lo que la chica de Deviluke también sonrió, así ambos regresaron a la casa un poco entrada la noche

_Más tarde esa misma noche, en el cuarto de Yuuki Rito:_

-¿Así que se lo contaste todo?-preguntaba una castaña recostada en la cama de su "hermano gemelo"

-sí, me pareció lo más justo-fue la respuesta de Rito que estaba contemplando un baúl rojo con detalles blancos y una cerradura con forma de cráneo igual blanca-ella ha estado para apoyarme siempre, era justo decirle la verdad

-y ¿Qué piensa de todo eso?-cuestiono abriendo un poco las piernas y como llevaba solo una falda negra plisada, sus bragas rojas de encaje fueron visibles para el chico, que ni siquiera se inmuto

-que es una total y completa locura-contesto antes de sacar una gabardina larga roja de un cajón bajo su cama, estaba un tanto arrugada, pero solo busco algo en uno de los bolsillos interiores antes de regresarla

-¿en serio? Uno creía que siendo ella un extraterrestre, no tenía problemas con asimilar que los demonios existen-menciono distraídamente revisando una funda de guitarra negra y pasándosela a su hermano

-lo mismo pensé, pero bueno, ese tipo de cosas no se digieren con facilidad-contesto el castaño mostrando una lave con adornó de cráneo que metió en la cerradura del baúl, la giro y un sonoro "clack" resonó en la alcoba-¿Esta todo aquí?-pregunto mirando a su hermana que solo contemplaba lo que hacia

-no, en la funda esta Rebelion y aquí están tus pistolas-le contesto sacando un morral de donde saco dos pistolas semi automáticas que le paso al chico

-bueno, gracias, de verdad no sabes cómo las extrañe-le dijo sonriendo mientras miraba las armas antes de dejarlas en la mesa-supongo que es hora de poner a funcionar a este bebe-dijo mientras sacaba un celular plegable rojo

-¿es el D-dial?-inquirió interesada la chica

-sí, aquí está el tuyo-le contesto lanzando uno igual solo que en negro-me lo dio en cuando regresamos

-¿y cómo funciona?-inquirió mirando al aparato

-el relativamente sencillo, en realidad solo es un sistema trasportador, hay un ciber-espacio en donde están guardadas las cosas y de ahí las jala a donde estés cuando las necesites, es el invento más practico que ha hecho Lala-le explico-la diferencia radica en que nosotros no tenemos un ciber-espacio para guardas las cosas

-¿A no?-pregunto un tanto desconcertada la chica

-no, en realidad rente un edificio que esta por el centro de la ciudad y le pedí a Lala que lo adaptara-abrió su ropero revelando un arco transportador de materia-ese lugar será nuestro lugar de almacenamiento, ven-le pidió entrando al aparato y desapareciendo

La chica un poco temerosa lo siguió y se sorprendió de lo que encontró al otro lado

-espera…¿esto es…?-contento preguntar presa del asombro

-si…este será un buen escondite y es perfecto, mande a traer las cosas la semana pasada, parece que Lady las acomodo…-respondió mirando todo el lugar-justo como en casa

-Parece una réplica…-comento aun en shock Kikue mirando todo los muebles en su lugar

-bueno, con esto, podemos decir que oficialmente, Devil May Cray está de regreso-sentencio sentándose detrás de su escritorio y poniendo los pies en el contemplando todo el lugar

El sitio era una réplica del Local original en Francia, el DMC estaba de regreso

Bueno, y eso es todo por ahora, tal vez la actitud de Lala también me salió un poco OOC pero era necesario así como que supiera ya que en generar en la saga Darkness ella no participa mucho que digamos y quise darle un poco de protagonismo

Hemos visto como Kotegawa estaba a punto de perder la cordura con Rito y al parecer algo siniestro se cierne sobre Yami, es una pena que no cuenten con Rito en sus planes

Nos vemos luego chicos


End file.
